News Love
by deathskeith
Summary: Both Naruto and Sasuke work at the local news station. When A freak flood traps them inside the station with no help on the way, they must learn to stand each other to survive...and possibly love?
1. Who do you love?

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, but if I did, bet your bottom they would be dancing naked in my living room right now...lol.**

**This idea sort of hit me when I was watching the weather channel, freaky huh? Oh well, if it makes a story, I'll do it!**

* * *

"Hello everyone and good morning, this is your local news channel with myself Naruto Uzumaki. Today we have with us Sasuke Uchiha, with the weather, Kiba Inuzuka with sports and Neji Hyuuga with the traffic report. Let's head to Sasuke now with the weather. Sasuke?" The blond looked off to his right where a certain raven haired boy stood. He nodded and faced the camera.

"Today is slightly cloudy with a seventy percent chance of rain. Thunderstorms will be brewing in the north east and hail might be apparent near the coastline. Strong winds are constant and have reached up to thirty miles per hour. Cold fronts will be sweeping through so grab your jackets folks. Make sure you have your umbrellas ready and watch out for slippery roads. Naruto?" he finished, stepping away from his weather map. Naruto shuffled the papers on his desk and looked back toward the camera.

"Thank you Sasuke! I hope no one gets wet out there!" the blond said, giving a curt nod to the raven haired meteorologist. Sasuke smirked and nodded his head back. Practically every women behind the cameras swooned.

"And now let's go to Sports, Kiba how are you today?" Another link popped out on to the TV com screen, revealing a smiling and thrilled looking Kiba. He winked and turned to the scene behind him.

"Well Naruto, looks like the nations favorite soccer team, the Hurricanes are in town. There getting ready for their yearly training camp and as you can see, there is a very large crowd behind me!" The camera focused in on a large group of people, waving and smiling at the camera. Kiba went up to a random fan and presented her with his mic.

"Well young man whats your name?" The boy looked slightly bored and suddenly smirked when he noticed the logo on the side of the microphone.

"Hello there, My name is Sai. Are you with Konoha news?" he asked, folding his arms and raising an eyebrow. Kiba blinked and slowly nodded.

"Why yes we are, this is the sports section. Tell us, are you a fan?"

"Why yes...Yes I am, both to soccer and the news station. Tell me, is Naruto Uzumaki watching this?" he asked. Kiba laughed and looked in to the camera.

"Naruto, you watching? Seems like I found a fan of yours." Naruto looked up and scratched the back of his head.

"Yes I am Kiba! Nice to see a fan of the station!" the blond nodded and scratched his cheek.

"Oh...Not of the station per say..." Sai replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"But you seem interested to know we were Konoha news..." Kiba protested.

"Yes, because I am a fan...A fan of your head news caster." Sai winked in to the camera and licked his lips. "Naruto..." he said seductively, raising his hand and making a phone with his two fingers. "Call me...I'd love to get to know you better in a different setting..." Sai said, lowering his eyes a bit. Back at the station, Naruto was just about to take a sip from his coffee until he heard that. He spit it out all over his pants and quickly hid the mug behind the counter.

"Uh...Uh, w-well, K-Kiba! Let's finish with the sports section! We still have Neji for the traffic report!" he stuttered, quickly grabbing a tissue from his desk and wiping down his pants. Sasuke chuckled behind him and smirked.

"Sounds like Naruto catches some people's interests out there. Should we advertise your phone number Naruto?" he asked, fully amused by the situation. Naruto once again tried to take a sip of coffee, but once again, spit it out on himself.

"Shut up weather boy! I'll post those pictures of you drunk from our last Christmas party if your not careful!" the blond threatened, looking down at his completely now ruined pants. Sasuke growled and pointed at him, finger shaking slightly.

"You told me those pictures got deleted! You little shit I'm going to kill you!" Naruto ignored him and turned back to Kiba.

"Well, thanks Kiba! Can't wait to watch the next game from the Hurricanes. Let's go to Neji for the traffic report! Neji?" Sasuke could still be heard in the background, cussing and swearing at the little energetic news castor. Naruto ignored him and watched Neji's link. The screen turned dark, rain could be seen coming down in every direction. Neji stood in front of a line of traffic that seemed to go on forever down a high way.

"Thanks Naruto, it looks like traffic is backed up all the way to exit 3A, severe thunderstorm warnings have been given across the state. As you can see behind me, people are fleeing and seeking higher and dryer ground. A flood warning has also been issued and people should take caution and stack up on supplies. Thats traffic, now back to the station. Naruto?" Neji said, adjusting his yellow rain coat back over his head. Naruto nodded and smiled.

"Thanks Neji, come back soon and safe, it looks nasty out there! To wrap things up we quickly go a special alert. It seems we have also been given severe thunderstorm warnings. Tests will flicker regularly to make sure warnings and tips are given out. I'm Uzumaki Naruto and you just watched Konoha news, good night everyone!" Naruto said, waving at the camera. The director motioned that the camera was off, Naruto stood and sighed. Looking now at his ruined pants. Sasuke walked over, still slightly pissed.

"Do you seriously have those pictures?" he asked, narrowing his eyes. Naruto laughed and patted his friend on the shoulder.

"No, I lied, I did delete them. I just needed a come back, that Sai guy was seriously creepy!" he shivered and had to remember to change his phone number, should Kiba accidently blurt it out while he was down there. Sasuke seemed to let out a breath of relief. A crew man ran up to them and waved.

"Good job today guys, the chief wants you in her office asap!" he said before running off and handing out papers to everyone. Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other briefly and shrugged. They left the news section and started heading toward the offices. Naruto whining about his pants the whole way there.

* * *

**TBC **

**R&R**

**Check out my profile for other hit SasuNaru stories!**


	2. Permission

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, but if I did, bet your bottom they would be dancing naked in my living room right now...lol.**

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto walked to the chief's office. Naruto fussed with his coffee stained pants the whole way. 

"Will you stop already?" Sasuke growled, moving Naruto's hands away from nearly rubbing a hole through his pants.

"But Sasuke! I can't walk in to the office like this! The chief will do everything to make fun of me for the rest of time!" Naruto whined.

"Then it proves she's as immature as you..." Sasuke drawled.

"What! She's nothing like me!" Naruto protested. Both walked in to the office and straight to the chief's desk. She looked up from her newspaper and smirked.

"Brat," she said simply.

"Hag!" Naruto shouted back. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the obvious resemblance. She stood from her desk and ruffled the blonds hair.

"Nice job out there you two. I love the way you handles the out right flirting on national television shrimp," Tsunade chuckled. "And how your coffee made it's way all over your pants." Naruto let out a frustrated sigh and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Anyway...Whats this about a thunderstorm warning? Is it serious?" Sasuke asked, crossing his arms. Tsunade nodded and walked over to her desk. She pulled out a piece of paper and read the contents out loud.

"We were given instructions that a large swirl was heading from the gulf straight to shore. On the coast people have already began to evacuate..." she said, all seriousness back and active.

"How many...Deaths?" Naruto asked, clutching his arm. Tsunade frowned and looked the blond in the eye.

"Ranging in the hundreds already..." she said gently. Naruto shook and looked to the side. Sasuke frowned and placed a gentle hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Naruto, we should get ready for the next cast report. Were on in forty minutes," Sasuke said, giving a light squeeze and then releasing. Naruto nodded and quietly walked out of the office. Tsunade sighed and sat down at her desk. Sasuke watched him leave till the very last step out the door.

"Sasuke...You care for him...Don't you?" she asked, eyeing the raven haired man.

"I love him..." Sasuke said, un afraid of the consequences. She nodded and moved the papers in front of her out of the way.

"It's no wonder he would be upset. His family used to live on the coast. Everyone died in the storm, the nine tailed hurricane. He gets upset when ever he hears death and storms." The reason they called it nine tailed hurricanes because of the result, nine towns were destroyed, leaving people homeless and dead. Sasuke shifted to lean on the side of her desk.

"I wish I could tell him he isn't alone. He loves his job but, he doesn't necessarily like to report the bad things that happen. He likes to talk about sports and nice weather. Especially fund raising events...He's a sucker for them and always wants to go in to the field to do them."

"After I met him...He would always greet me at home and ask how I made things look so easy in front of the camera. How I was able to stand in front of the nation and announce death and murders." Tsunade had adopted Naruto from the nine tailed hurricane adoption program, Naruto was only five when he came to her home. From that day forward, he wanted to do what his 'mother' did. But he was more happy delivering good news...Not bad. Sasuke nodded and looked at her.

"You don't mind?" he asked. Tsunade shook her head but gave him a stern look.

"I don't. But if I find out anything bad happens and you hurt him..." she held up a threatening fist that sent a clear message. She may have thrown insults at her 'son', but deep down she truly loved him as her own. Especially when her own son and husband died in the exact same storm. He had been on a business trip and decided to take their son with them. Tsunade would have gone but her schedule was packed and she couldn't.

"I understand. I promise to take good care of him. Should I ask for suggestions about what he likes?" Tsunade waved off the question with the same hand that had previously been the fist.

"He's a very plain kid. Loves the color orange. Favorite food is those instant noodles that hold from some to none in nutrition. Loud and obnoxious...Complete opposite of you. How did you fall for him?" Sasuke shrugged and looked away from her.

"I just...Did. As strange as it sounds. I couldn't help but notice him. He takes everything personally which is kinda cute and...Well..."

"He's hot?" Tsunade finished for him, smiling widely with a cheeky grin. She was glad she sent Naruto to those karate classes. It shaped him up from his prank pulling at school and even gave his never ending energy a work out. Not to mention...Shaped him physically as well. Sasuke blushed and looked away. He knew she was gloating about her gorgeous son and couldn't help but smirk.

"Something like that..." he whispered. She continued to smile and picked up a stack in front of her. She held them up and shoved them in to Sasuke's hands.

"Tell Shikamaru to get off his lazy non reporting ass and get these filed to be sent out. The next report starts in a half hour. And do me a favor..." she said, turning away from him and looking out her now rain splattered window.

"Make him happy..." she whispered.

Sasuke watched her for a moment and slowly nodded. He headed out the door with the arm full of papers. He silently closed the door behind him and left her alone. Tsunade slipped a cigarette from her pocket and lit it, continuing to stare out the window. She took a deep breath and holding it, she released it slowly, letting the nicotine dance in her lungs.

"Rain, rain go away...Never come back or he'll be sad all day..." she whispered, taking another long drag before smashing it in her ash tray.

* * *

**TBC**

**R&R**


	3. Dwelling on the rain

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, but if I did, bet your bottom they would be dancing naked in my living room right now...lol.**

* * *

The weather outside caused the rain to beat hard against the windows of the building. The usual smell of paper, ink and coffee floated down the hallways. Naruto could smell the aroma from his desk in the office Sasuke and himself shared. He was needed on set in fifteen minutes. He would have to deliver the thunderstorm warning and finally go home for the evening. He shuffled some papers on his desk and loosened his tie. He slumped tiredly and let his eyes slump.

_How long has it been since I've seen a cold hard rain? Still, it feels like the time..._

Naruto shook his head and rubbed his temple.

_No, I was only five, there was nothing I could have done to help...Just a helpless little..._

A knock on his door brought him out of his thoughts.

"Naruto! What is with the look huh?" Kiba asked, smiling and holding up two cups of coffee. Naruto smiled a bit and re tied his tie.

"Rain always make me gloomy...Especially weather this bad..."

"Yeah, Neji had to deal with hard winds when he rode the chopper back. He's in the break room getting something in his stomach."

"That bad?" the blond asked, thanking Kiba as the other cup of coffee was set on his desk. Kiba knew how he liked it. Not much milk and a lot of sugar. Kiba shrugged and thoughtlessly stirred his own mug.

"People are leaving the coast, floods are destroying everything down there. Luckily, the rescue service was notified, the area is pretty much completely emptied out now." Naruto took a sip of his mug and sighed in relief.

"Thats good, but..."

"I know, there were some...Casualties...But look on the bright side!"

"What bright side?" Naruto asked, eyes down casting and looking to the side. Kiba shook his head and punched his friend lightly on the arm.

"Ouch!" Naruto hissed, rubbing the offended area.

"Wuss. Don't get gloomy. If all your friends around the station saw you looking sad, then everyone here will be depressed and not do a good job..." Kiba admitted, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. Naruto chuckled and smiled at his friend.

"Thanks Kiba...I needed that." Kiba nodded and finished off his coffee.

"Oh by the way, that freak I interview in sports. He really wanted your phone number."

Naruto's head sprang up and his jaw dropped.

"You didn't give it to him did you?" the blond panicked and desperately wanted to go home and change his answering machine.

"No, no don't worry. But he did offer me money for it...But I could never do something so low..." he chuckled, suddenly looking nervous. Naruto narrowed his eyes and gave a threatening look. If it was one thing Tsunade taught him, it was to take your anger out on the things that brought that anger. And at the moment, Naruto had his eyes on a grown man with tattoos and unruly mop of brown hair. Kiba laughed again and started to stutter.

"W-well...I got to go! I-I have to make sure Shikamaru...Knows how to...How to...Um...I just have to go!" he rushed out, holding on to his coffee as he ran for dear life. Naruto sat down and fumed. Kiba Inuzuka was going to die! A second pair of feet came down the hallway and entered the office. Sasuke sat down in his chair and stared amusingly at the blond.

"Headache dobe?" he asked, putting his feet up on the desk.

"Shut up teme! I'm trying to prevent random strangers from calling my house!" he shouted, continuing to rub his temples.

"Say what?" Sasuke asked, setting his feet back on to the floor.

"Kiba must have gotten paid to give the Sai guy my phone number..." Naruto mumbled. Sasuke shook his head and walked over to the blonds desk, looking at the clock on the way.

"We have about five minutes before they need us on set..."

"Mh hm..." Naruto mumbled, carelessly flinging a piece of dust off his desk. "Did you say five minutes? We better haul ass!" he shouted, grabbing his coat and running down the hall way.

Sasuke sighed and grabbed his own coat.

* * *

**TBC  
R&R**


	4. A sudden wave

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, but if I did, bet your bottom they would be dancing naked in my living room right now...lol.**

* * *

Both Naruto and Sasuke arrived back on stage. Cameras began to roll out of stations and over head lights came on. Naruto sat down behind his desk and got out the reports he needed. He had long changed his pants in the locker room...Sasuke watching of course...Before getting on to the set. Naruto took a deep breath as he finished reading the reports. Sasuke stood by the weather map, watching the blond with a slight sad face. He hated it when Naruto did this to himself. He always took things personally, too personally. But...It was one thing he loved about the blond. He took a quick glance out the back window of the station. Rain was coming down even harder if at all possible.

"Alright everyone! Where on in 5...4...3...2...1" the camera man said. Fancy music started playing and the announcer introduced the newscasters. Naruto sat up straight and looked right at the camera.

"Good evening! This is Konoha news with myself Naruto Uzumaki for announcements. Neji Hyuga with traffic, Kiba Inuzuka with sports and Sasuke Uchiha with the weather. To start things off we have a public service announcement. Then we'll go straight to Neji for a traffic report. Later Sasuke Uchiha will tell us where the storm is currently heading. And now for the announcement!" Naruto finished and the camera man flashed the okay. Naruto stood so he could be seen clearly. On the viewers televisions a red strip was running across the screen.

"Attention, warning. Severe winds around fifty miles per hour. Best to leave the area from a flood warning that has been issued through out the city. Pleas take shelter in your homes. The current Hurricane that is taking place is rising swiftly off the coast in to our local area district. Proceed with caution. Thank you." Naruto sat down and the camera man nodded. The blond faced the camera again.

"We bring you now live to Neji Hyuga with the traffic report, Neji? How is it out there?" A link popped out on to a larger screen, it was a bit fuzzy and large static could be heard.

"Our connection is a little weak. But from what I can see, a small accident in the panic has occurred of route 54. Ambulances are present and traffic is still heavy with severe warnings of possible typhoons. Right on the coast already, the board walk hotel was destroyed, plunging the business in to the sea. Things aren't looking to well out here. Best get out of the local area as fast as possible!" Neji finished, immediately shutting off the camera. Naruto turned to Sasuke and he nodded.

"Now Sasuke Uchiha with the weather."

"Thank you. Flooding is continuing to reach well past the coast. Winds are picking up and will cause possible power outages. Best to stay in doors because possible temperature drops will occur with all the heavy water damage. Naruto?"

"Thank you. Now we go to--"

BOOM!!!

Something hit the building so hard all the lights went out. Naruto was thrown from his desk on to the hardwood floor. Sasuke ran over to him and hoisted him in to his lap.

"Naruto! Are you alright?" Sasuke asked, worry etched across his face. Everything was dark around them, Sasuke couldn't see his face. Lightning flashed across the sky, lighting the room for a few moments. Naruto had hit his head on the floor. Rendering him unconscious. Sasuke picked him up and carried him bridal style toward the locker rooms.

"Send out that were having technical difficulties!" he yelled at the camera man. The camera man nodded and started typing on his key board. All the screens stayed blank as he tried pressing the keys harder.

"No good, power is completely useless. It looks like it went out through out half the city if our reserves haven't kicked in!" Sasuke growled. Tsunade ran in and startled everyone with her booming voice.

"What the hell is going on in here!" her voice carried and echoed around the room. Shikamaru suddenly came running in, from the look of him we was...Wet.

"Shikamaru?" Sasuke asked, shifting Naruto in his arms. Tsunade ran over to him and felt around Naruto's head, the blond winced when she touched a certain spot on the back of his head.

"Knocked out, take him to the locker room and wait for me," she said, gesturing Shikamaru to come closer. Sasuke left with Naruto in his arms. Tsunade turned her attention to Shukamaru.

"It's bad, flooding is happening outside. A telephone pole fell over on to the main turbine out back. We're going to be with out power till its fixed. But it would be suicide to fix it now. You would get electrocuted."

"What about that boom we heard earlier? It shook the whole building!" she yelled.

"That...Was a wave," he explained.

"A wave? Of...?"

"Yes. Water, the flooding has already taken out the manes a few miles back. Our basement complex is...Under water."

"Did everyone...?"

"Yeah, luckily the elevators were still working. No one got left behind, but the stairs coming up are completely flooded too..."

"How the hell did the flood come this far in such a small amount of time?"

"From what I can tell...The Dam up north must have broke. That is the only explanation as to why its flooding this fast." Tsunade nodded and turned to everyone in the room.

"Listen up! No one leaves the building! Save what ever supplied you can and tell me if anyone is able to make contact to the outside! I doubt cell phones will work in these conditions...But its worth a try!" Everyone nodded and immediately got to work. Tsunade turned to Shikamaru again.

"Keep everyone calm. I need to check on Naruto."

"What happen?"

"He must have hit his head on something when the wave struck..." Shikamaru nodded and disappeared to the offices. Tsunade disappeared to the locker rooms.

* * *

**TBC**

**R&R**


	5. It begins

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, but if I did, bet your bottom they would be dancing naked in my living room right now...lol.**

* * *

Thunder continued to roar outside, shaking the walls and causing people to almost panic. Sasuke gently laid Naruto on to one of the locker room lounges. A small couch away from a coffee pot of over an hour old coffee. The room was dimly lit from some emergency lights in the ceiling. Sasuke slapped Naruto's cheek gently a few times, speaking softly to him.

"Naruto...Naruto...Come on, wake up, Naruto..." he whispered. Naruto stirred and slowly opened his eyes.

"Sa...Sasuke? Wha...?" Before Naruto could finish, lightning rumbled the building again and shook both boys to the core. Naruto gasped and sat up, straight as a board. Sasuke grabbed the blond and pulled him in to a tight hug until the flashes were over. Naruto trembled and shook his head.

"Not again...Why...I'm going to die I know it! It's just like...Its just like last time...I couldn't..." Naruto continued to shake as Sasuke pulled him closer.

"No you're not! For god's sake, I'm here, and this isn't a flimsy house...It's a news station. The entire place is made of cement, not wood. You're perfectly safe here..." he tried to soothe. Naruto sat up fully and leaned in to Sasuke.

"I'm sorry. It's just, it was so scary last time. Everyone I knew died or drowned. I only managed to live by staying on my house roof, and even then the water was up to my knees! The same thing is going to happen here too...I don't want to drown...Not like this..." he pleaded, burying his face in to Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke sighed and ran his hand through golden locks. Naruto shook in his grasp and he frowned.

"Naruto, don't be scared. You need to rest, you hit your head pretty hard on the floor..." he whispered, setting Naruto on his back. Naruto sniffled and nodded, he held on to Sasuke's sleeve.

"Sasuke, will you...Will you stay with me? I mean...IF you don't mind and all..." the blond mumbled, looking away. Sasuke shook his head and gave a light smile.

"No, I don't mind. I'll stay..." He carefully sat on the floor next to the couch. Surprisingly, the carpet gave him a nice cushion surface to lay. He spread out his legs and watched as Naruto got comfortable.

"Thanks, Sasuke..." he smiled. Before he could help it, Sasuke raised a hand and pushed some hair out of the blonds face. Naruto's eyes widened and his cheeks turned a light pink. Before Sasuke could go any farther, the door opened and a worry tainted Tsunade entered. Sasuke looked up at her and Naruto made a small squeak. Tsunade sighed and ran a hand through her long hair.

"Thank god, I thought you were knocked out for good. Don't scare me like that brat!" she scolded, taking out a cigarette and lighting it. Apparently Tsunade didn't pay any attention to the no smoking sign in the corner. Naruto sat up and Sasuke stood to stand.

"What is going on? Are they sending any one to help?"

"The national guard or some shit like that may pop up, but for leaving the building...Thats another story all together. Apparently a power pole went down and became submerged, is all water now in the lower offices," she sighed, taking a long in hailed of nicotine. Naruto gasped and Sasuke snarled.

"Were stuck here! With no power! How are we going to...Get out?" the blond asked, speaking softly. Sasuke sat down next to the blond and rubbed his temples.

"We don't. If we try, we'll all either get wet or be electrocuted. Not to mention, with the floods, if it rises it could take another section of the building. We need to grab what we can and head for the top floor. Immediately, grab what you can in here that might be useful and head to the break room three floors up. Hustle, I'm off to manage the other floors. We have to be careful that people don't go in to a panic and start killing each other or try to go outside." Sasuke nodded and so did Naruto rather weakly. Tsunade walked over to the blond and ruffled his hair.

"Easy brat, like I'm going to let my news station go down so easily. I have everything under control. This is reality for god sake. No one is going to do something stupid or be brave at the time." Naruto huffed and stood, he was almost thrown off balance when the building shook again. Tsunade looked sharply at the wall and tossed her finished cigarette in to the coffee pot.

"We better move it, that last one sounded big. No doubt it causing damage. Lets get the spare boxes we store in the showers." Sasuke stood up and pulled Naruto with him. Both walked to the showers that had long been abandon and used in stead for storage. Naruto looked around and found large boxes staked against the opposite wall. Just as he was making his way toward them, a bolt of lightning struck the building. Naruto yelled and fell backwards. Sasuke ran to him and caught him before he could hit the ground. Naruto shook and latched on to Sasuke like a life line.

"Sasuke! Please tell me this is just a nightmare!" he pleaded. Sasuke shook his head and brought them both to their feet. He grasped Naruto's hand and brought it to his lips, kissing gently.

"Relax, if you feel scared, don't be afraid to cling to me..." he whispered, looking in to the blond's eyes. Naruto blushed and nodded weakly.

"Sasuke please...Be my life line..."

* * *

**TBC**

**R&R---I adore suggestions.**


	6. wishing

**I do not own Naruto, but I would give up my perfect Harry Potter collection to.**

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto managed, through mostly on Naruto's part which was a bit shakily, pack what they needed in to boxes. Sasuke didn't take his eagle eyes off the blond.

_God! All this waiting is killing me! Why should I be so embarrassed? I mean its obvious that the blond wasn't really disgusted when I touched him. He was grateful...Uh! This is so frustrating, I can't stand to see Naruto like this!_

Sasuke set the box down rather harder than necessary, Naruto noticed this but chose not to say anything. Tsunade walked in, smoking yet another cigarette.

"Alright brats, take those boxes to the closest elevator ad hop to it too...I just got an update from our forecast system..." Tsunade looked at the ground and pulled the cancer stick out of her mouth.

"What is it?" Sasuke dared to ask, but by the look on her face, he knew it was bad news. Naruto stared at her with clear sadness and lost hope in his eyes.

"The town next to ours...Sand University...Was lost...But from what I've heard, most the of people have taken shelter in the college there..."

"So there stuck, just like us?" Sasuke asked, crossing his arms. Naruto looked out the window and frowned. Tsunade nodded and put her cigarette out against the concrete wall of the bathroom.

"Yes, but unlike us, they only have so many floors before the water level rises..."

"We get it! Its either safety or drowning! You don't need to remind me!" Naruto yelled, the sound echoing in the small shower room. All three winced and Naruto hung his head in shame.

"I'm-I'm sorry...Its just...We get it ya now! We need to get to higher ground..." Naruto silently shivered and rubbed his arm. Sasuke made a move to go over to him but Tsunade spoke first.

"Alright, enough chit chat, to the elevator now brats, don't make me repeat myself..." Tsunade left and both men were alone. Sasuke didn't hesitate anymore and went over to the blond.

"Are you okay?" he asked, moving Naruto's hair from his face. Naruto nodded and looked to the side.

"I wish...I wish so much that they would stop repeating it..I'm sick...I'm sick of hearing that we might die or all the people that are losing the battle against nature ya know...? I..." Naruto didn't finish when strong arms embraced him, bringing the blond's smaller body up against a much bigger and warmer body.

"Then lets not hesitate...Lets find away to survive Naruto...Together, we can get through this. And some day, we can look back on it and be grateful that we held faith in each other..." Naruto shivered when Sasuke said his name. His body slowly molded against the raven and let his head rest against a strong shoulder.

_I'll always believe...I'll always believe that this man will be my life line. I can count on him, I want to live. To live and be able to see this moment as only a memory...A memory we can share..._

"Sasuke..." Sasuke swallowed and looked down at the blond. Naruto was smiling at him, his eyes seemed to shine from the sheer intensity.

"Thank you..." Naruto reached up and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek.

* * *

**So sorry for the shortness, I got the new Harry Potter book and really want to read the damn thing. It is haunting me really. But I'll remember my fic responsibilities okay?**

**TBC**

**R&R**


	7. Escape

**I do not own Naruto, but I would give up my perfect Harry Potter collection to.**

* * *

The final box was loaded in to the elevator. Sasuke sighed and swept his hand across his forehead, wiping away sweat from all the lifting. Naruto ran up behind him, a small box of food in his hands. They nodded at each other and stepped in to the elevator.

"I wonder if everyone else is up there yet?" Naruto asked, shifting a box on the floor. Sasuke pressed the button and the elevator door closed.

"I'm sure...I mean, the Chief would literally kick their ass up the stairs if she had to."

"Hey Sasuke...If the power is out, how are the elevators working?" Naruto looked at the lit up buttons above the door.

"Reserve, or maybe there is a generator some where...Knowing the people who made the building, they could have put safety precautions ahead of everything else..."

Naruto sighed and put a hand on his chest. "Thank god for those people..." Sasuke smiled lightly and took a step toward the blond. Naruto looked up at him. The raven grasped the hand at the blond's chest and held it tightly, Naruto blushed cutely as Sasuke leaned in and softly touched the blond's lips with his own. They kissed for several minutes, Naruto eventually lifted a hand and wrapped one arm around Sasuke's neck. The joined hands on Naruto's chest tightened and fingers became interlaced. Gently Sasuke pressed Naruto against the wall of the elevator, pressing in and deepening their kiss. The blond moaned as his bottom lip was coated with saliva, Sasuke was asking for permission to enter. Slowly, Naruto parted his lips and Sasuke immediately delved deep in to the honey blond's cavern.

_He tastes like stale coffee with a hint of something sweeter...Strawberries... _Sasuke thought. He wasn't much for sweets, but with Naruto, he could change his diet entirely. Naruto made a small whimper and shyly met Sasuke's tongue with his own. Naruto was over joyed, he couldn't describe it. Something so powerful as a kiss making his knees weak. He was thankful for the wall behind him.

_It tastes like...Sasuke, there is no other way to describe it...Purely Sasuke...Its so warm and good and...Wet? Why is it so wet? We're only kissing..._

Naruto's eyes shot open and he gasped breaking the kiss. Sasuke blinked and looked at the flushed blond.

"Whats wrong?" Naruto looked panicked and pointed at the floor.

"Sasuke! There's water all over the floor!" Sasuke's vision shot to the floor and sure enough, water was starting to leak in through the cracks of the elevator door. His hand shot over to panel and he immediately pressed the button to the highest floor. The elevator jerked in to motion slowly, more water started seeping through and soon became almost ankle level. Naruto moved some boxes on the floor and held them over his head. Sasuke piled the boxes near him to other boxes. The entire elevator jerked and to their horror...Stopped. Naruto looked at the walls around them, afraid that they would cave in. Sasuke swore and started hitting the panels buttons. Naruto felt the bottoms of his pants getting soaked, no doubt his shoes were already drowning. Sasuke punched the panel and the lights flickered. Soon to their relief, the elevator started moving again. Naruto sighed in great relief as water slowly started to drain from the elevator, no doubt they were moving up from the new flood from down stairs.

"Sasuke, if water is already on the bottom floor...Especially from the in ground offices, then..."

"Yeah," Sasuke cut off, "This storm in getting worse and all hell is letting loose in other towns. Surely all the small towns on the coast are looking like Atlantis by now..." Naruto frowned and removed his shoes and socks, they were soaked completely through. Sasuke did the same and rung out the bottom of his business pants. Naruto opened one of the boxes to check the supplies.

"Well, the coffee bags and food held up, but say good bye to anything burnable...Its soaked..." Sasuke tapped the box nearest him, the one piled on top of the other box. It had managed not to get soaked from the water.

"I thought about that, thats why I stacked this one, no since in loosing more supplies then necessary..." Naruto smiled and Sasuke smirked. The elevator came to a halt, it jolted and the lights started flickering again. Sasuke looked at the panel and sighed.

"Where two floors down, we better walk the rest of the way, the elevator might stop altogether..." Naruto nodded and grabbed as many boxes as he could, Sasuke opened the door and blinked. The hallway they were in was dark and several sheets of paper littered the floor. He calmly took as many boxes as he could and stepped out, setting them down. Naruto followed suit, over several minutes both managed to empty the elevator. Finally all of the boxes were out. Naruto took a deep breath and wiped his forehead, he took his jacket off and tied it around his waist. Sasuke removed his tie and ran his finger through his hair. He looked at Naruto and frowned.

"Oy, whats wrong?" Naruto looked up at him and smiled sheepishly.

"I'm picturing our office right now and my abandoned cup of coffee, its probably half full of water by now..."

"The office?" Sasuke asked. Naruto smirked at him and shrugged.

"No, my coffee mug, I never got to finish it." Sasuke huffed and shook his head. Naruto laughed. The entire building seemed to jerk as a bolt of lighting hit the sky. The lights in the elevator flickered wildly and seemed to give off sparks. Sasuke quickly went to Naruto's side and pulled him away from the entry way. Naruto, standing stunned, followed Sasuke's ministrations and watched in horror at the elevator doors. They first started to close and open, close half way then fly open, close all the way and violently slam open. This went on for several minutes until it stopped all together. A horrible loud metallic groaning could be heard. Both Naruto and Sasuke looked at the ceiling around them, searching for the cause. The elevator started shaking violently and to their disbelief, started tilting in place. A loud snap could be heard, it shook the floor beneath them and caused the elevator to drop. The whole box just dropped, plumeting like some insane carnival ride. It dropped over ten floors down in to nothing ness, ripping the frame of each floor as it went. Sasuke and Naruto stood stunned, they remained quiet for several moments until a loud crash and what sounded like something being dropped violently in to a pool of water was heard. But still they remained quiet. The elevator they had just rode, if they stayed, surely would have caused their deaths. Sasuke pulled Naruto close and buried his face in the others neck. The blond shook and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck.

_That could have been us... _They both thought. Slowly they started breathing calmly, Sasuke rubbed Naruto's back and they parted. Both were pale and were struck with was utterly and total disbelief. That the elevator they had just rode in, if they stayed the whole ride, would have surely sent them to a painful death. Naruto didn't hold it in anymore, he tried but was unable to choke back a sob. Sasuke understood and kissed his forehead.

"I know...Its okay...I know..." he whispered in to blond bangs. Naruto took deep shaky breaths against the other man's chest as he was pulled close. Sasuke only continued to stare at the entrance of the elevator as the lithe blond cried against him. He watched as several wires gave off electric sparks and twitched violently. He could help but replay what was going through his mind.

* * *

_**TBC**_

_**R&R**_


	8. Confessions

**Disclaimer: Do not own.**

* * *

After what occurred in the hall way, Naruto stuck to Sasuke like glue. But of course, Sasuke didn't mind one bit. He could and would, easily slide his arm around the blond's thin waist and keep walking. And all the while say things in Naruto's ear to make him blush or giggle or just hang on to him tighter. When they managed to find the fire way stair well, the door was locked. Naruto tried it and kicked it with his foot.

"We need to open it! Some fire door, its more of a fire hazard!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke looked around and thought for a moment.

"Naruto, lets check the offices and the staff room. There might be a switch or something." Naruto nodded and went down a separate hallway, Sasuke checked the staff room and looked around. Like the rooms downstairs, the place had been cleaned out of its supplies. He checked under deks and in the storage closets. Nothing.

"SASUKE!" he heard Naruto yell. Sauske practically tripped on his own feet chasing after the sound. From the way Naruto yelled it sounded serious. Sasuke made it to the other hallway and looked around.

"Naruto!" he yelled. The blond popped out of one of the offices, holding something in his hand.

"Sasuke, look! We can open the door!" Naruto held up what was in his hand. It looked like to be an axe from one of the emergency fire boxes. Sasuke sighed and scowled.

"Idiot! Just come find me! I thought something was wrong! I thought you were in trouble!" Naruto frowned and looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry...I thought you would be happy to...Never mind..." The blond pouted.

_That jerk! I thought he would be happy that I was actually being useful!_

Naruto stopped pouting as Sasuke caught his lips with his own. He wrapped his arms around the blond and Naruto dropped the axe he was holding.

"Its alright, you were just trying to help..." Sasuke breathed. Naruto smiled happily and picked the axe of the floor. Sasuke took it from him and took Naruto's hand in his other free hand.

"Shall we?" he asked. Naruto nodded and followed him down the hallway. Naruto stood back as Sasuke approached the door and tried it once more. He shook his head and raised the axe above his head. He wailed on the doors middle. Pieces of wood and metal flung to the floor, Naruto covered his ears as metal hit metal. Some sparks went off but Sasuke ignored them. He managed to make a small home in the door, he slipped his hand through it and found the door lock on the other side. He unlatched it and the door swung open, revealing a set of stairs going up. Naruto cheered and Sasuke wiped the sweat from his brow.

"How was that?" Sasuke asked, setting the axe on his shoulder. Naruto smiled, practically bouncing in place.

"It was amazing! Are you sure you're a weather man? You should have been a fire fighter!" Sasuke rolled his eyes and opened the door further, ushering Naruto in. The blond stopped for a moment and looked at him. Sasuke's eyes widened as the blond placed a small kiss on the corner of his mouth.

"What was that for?" he asked. Naruto blushed and placed a finger on the spot he kissed.

"For being amazing..." he breathed, turning around and walking toward the stairs. Sasuke smiled and took the axe off his shoulder. Naruto waited for him at the top of the stairs. Sasuke looked up to see how much farther they had to go.

"Two floors and four sets of stairs. The next floor should have a different room where the stairs leading to the top floor is." Sasuke and Naruto started climbing. A sudden boom made the building shake. Sasuke quickly dropped the axe and caught Naruto by his arm, pulling away from the railing. Naruto would have fallen over the railing leading down, way down. Sasuke pushed them to the floor until the sudden vibration through the building stopped. Naruto let out the breath he was holding.

"Sweet Jesus tap dancing Christ!" the blond yelled, putting his hand over his heart and feeling the constant beating. Sasuke looked around at the stairs cases.

"Naruto, lets move it. I don't trust the stairs here." Sasuke quickly stood and picked the axe back up. Naruto quickly did the same. They ran up two cases, hearing thunder and the storm moving loudly outside. Both kept moving until a sudden loud moaning sound caught their attention. Both looked over the railing and down to the floors below. A sudden door burst way down, about twelve floors. Letting in water and floating furniture to come flying through the door, busting from its hinges. Naruto yelped as Sasuke pulled on his arm to continue up the stairs. They approached the door and tried the knob. It opened revealing another hallway. Sasuke and Naruto quickly went through it and locked it behind them. Both sighed and Naruto leaned against Sasuke for comfort, Sasuke put an arm around the blond's shoulders and walked down the hall.

"The stair case should be on the opposite side of this one. So if we keep heading straight, we should see the door."

"Should we split up?" the blond asked. Sasuke shook his head and wrapped his arm tighter around him. They walked around the offices, looking in, Naruto saw a similar recording studio like down stairs.

"Sasuke, what do they record up here? Its like the news room down stairs."

"Its like ours but they do more like murder investigations and political issues like debates. We are more local news if anything."

"You mean sports. Near by schools and events. Not to mention traffic control. Poor Neji and Kiba, it must suck to travel by copter or car all the time."

"You think its easy to stand in front of the green screen and look at two cameras at the same time?" Sasuke asked, smirking down at the pouting blond.

"Well...You don't have to sound like you're nervous! I have to introduce this crap and I hate reading from the subtitle camera near the real camera. Sometimes I don't know which is which!"

"You still get nervous? You have done this for years now..."

"I still feel like I'm fifteen. It happens..." Sasuke smiled and lowered his mouth to Naruto's ear. He bit it, causing the blond to gasp. Sasuke chuckled as the blond rubbed his ear.

"That reminds me...Sasuke...Why the sudden interest? I mean, we have been working together for like three years now. I've never seen you hold an interest." Naruto looked up at the taller man, Sasuke stared at him with what looked like adore.

"I've been harboring feelings for a while now. I would always run to Tsunade though because I didn't know how to tell you. At first truthfully, I thought you were annoying. But...It turned in to something else. Just seeing you work, watching you tell the news and talk with people that have fawned over you. I started to get jealous of them flirting and touching your arm in casual touches. Remember that fight I got in to with that other news caster from Sand international? The one that got the black eye?" Naruto nodded and Sasuke continued.

"Well, I got in to that fight because he was oogling you. Pretending to bump in to you and flirting with you. He even had the nerve to stare at your ass all the time! It drove me to insanity! I wanted to admit to myself then and there for you. I couldn't help it...I feel in love. Hard." Naruto looked up at him and blushed. He stopped and grasped the hand holding his arm. Sasuke stopped in the middle of the hallway. Naruto brought the hand to his lips and kissed it. Sasuke despit himself, blushed. He pulled the blond closer and kissed those lips he waited so long for. Naruto melted against him and wrapped his arms around the raven's neck. Sasuke once again dropped the axe to wrap his arms securely around his possession. They broke apart and Sasuke lifted a hand to move blond bangs from bright blue eyes.

"S-Sasuke..." The raven smiled and kissed his forehead, dropping his head he nuzzled the blond's neck and collar bone.

"Naruto...Would you...Would you be mine?" he asked, running a hand lower down the blond's back to rest gently on the blond's ass. Naruto shivered and smiled even though Sasuke didn't see it.

"Y-Yes...I'd like that. No. I'd love it..." Sasuke raised his head and caught the blond in a strong kiss. Throwing all his emotion and love in. Naruto felt his knees getting weak. Sasuke lifted a hand and started to undo the orange tie around the blond's neck, exposing his collar bone and immediately pressing his lips there. Nipping and leaving marks on the blond's tan skin. Naruto moaned and lifted his own hands to tangle in black midnight hair, pressing Sasuke more firmly to his skin. Sasuke moved his head and bit between the blond's neck and shoulder. Naruto gasped and felt his body heat up double time.

"Naruto..." Sasuke breathed heavily, pushing the blond against the nearest wall. Both panted as Sasuke marked that tan skin with marks and bites. Naruto even managed to make a few marks of his own.

"Sasuke..Sasuke...As much as I want to go on I'm...Worried about the others," the blond panted, gently pressing against Sasuke's chest. The raven brought his head up and gave a long passionate kiss to the blond before pulling away and fixing his collar. Sasuke looked at him with such intensity that it made the blond shiver in delight.

"I'll stop for now, but later...I want to show you the real deal..." Naruto nodded and kissed Sasuke's cheek gently.

"Alright...Sasuke...?"

"Hmm?" The blond blushed and looked at the floor. He brought his head over and whispered in the raven's ear.

"I love you..." he breathed. Sasuke immediately wrapped his arms around him.

"I love you too..." Both smiled and Sasuke picked the axe back up. Naruto clung to his arm as they both made their way down the hallway. Looking for the door that would lead them to the top and out of danger.

* * *

**TBC**

**R&R**

**I need a few tips. Who can think of a nice plot disaster for me? Not that I don't have one in mind but...I adore suggestions to make a steamy story.**


	9. Blood and safety

**Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto. That is why I cry in to my pillow every night. LOL**

* * *

Between roaming the halls and Sasuke countlessly trying to grope a certain blond while they walked next to each other, they managed to find the other door way. Strangely enough, this door was cracked open a little, as if it was left open for them.

"Probably became loose when the last lightning bolt hit the building..." Sasuke mussed, putting his hand against the door and pushing. A sudden groaning noise hit the air. The door Sasuke had his hand on flew open and...Off. It landed on the stair case with a loud bang, making Naruto jump and hide behind Sasuke. Sasuke looked at it and then at the door frame. The hinges were fried and melted. The sign of a strong electrical current near by.

"Great, this place is full of electricity. The stair case is pure metal, if we are on it when lightning hits, were literally fried food," Sasuke mumbled, looking at Naruto. The blond went pale and scratched under his nose.

"Is there a different way up? Maybe a ventilation duct or something?" Sasuke blinked and thought it over.

"That might work, but even if we did, it would depend on how big the tunnels are..."

"Are you calling me fat?" the blond asked, putting a hand on his hip and glaring. Sasuke smirked and turned towards him.

"Yes, your fat ass won't fit in a large ventilation duct made for the morbidly obese," he joked. Naruto fumed and turned away crossing his arms.

"Well then, I guess you'll never now seeing as I'm not even ever going to let you see my ass. Your loss big boy!" the blond said, walking down the hall and looking in to offices. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and rolled his eyes.

"That is what you think, dobe..." he whispered, following the blond down the hall. A sudden boom hit the building and caused Naruto to fall to the floor. Sasuke landed on one knee and looked up. The ceiling lights were flickering like mad. Sasuke's eyes widened as he saw a electrical current travel over head, causing light bulbs to literally blow up. Glass started to fall around them, Sasuke was careful not to stand up and made his way over to Naruto.

"Naruto! Keep your head down!" he yelled. Naruto didn't move, his hands were over his ears as he curled to a ball on the floor. The floor literally shook and Sasuke fell on to his chin. The building was acting like some insane carnival ride. Naruto managed to look up and try to crawl to Sasuke. The raven met him halfway and wrapped his arms around him and quickly dragged them to the floor. He covered their heads with his hands and buried the blond in to his chest. The looked up and felt more glass cover the floor. A current hit a window office glass behind them, the glass itself exploded and revealed the hidden office. More windows exploded, glass flew at them. A window right next to them also exploded, the glass chunks huge and sharp. It rained down on them like knives. One came for them and hit Naruto directly in the shin.

"Ahhh!" the blond yelled, reaching down and grasping at his now blood covered shin.

"Naruto! Don't move!" Sasuke shouted. The blond lifted his hand to his face and saw the blood. His eyes widened and he felt his heart trying to beat out of his head. Images flooded his head, making him turn pale and shake.

_Blood...Screaming...On the floor...Rain...Screaming...Car...Tree...Glass...Blood...Mother...Father...Blood...Blood...Screams...White light...Blood_

His world went blank.

* * *

Sasuke held on to him until the building stopped shaking. He looked over the blond with frantic eyes. Naruto had fainted, his face white and one of his hands covered in blood. Sasuke quickly looked down and saw his leg, blood was staining the carpet and his pants. Sasuke quickly sat up and cursed the small cuts on his neck and hands from the small glass flying around them. He pushed Naruto on to his back and inspected him. He was breathing, that much was affirmed. His eyes flicked behind his eye lids. Sasuke put a hand on his forehead and wiped the sweat away. Naruto stirred and slowly opened his eyes. He looked at Sasuke, with out realizing it he was reaching a hand toward his leg.

"Sasuke...My leg...My leg really hurts..." he breathed. Sasuke pushed up his pant leg and grimaced. The cut was deep, he could judge that much, he was no doctor, but it looked bad. Naruto looked at the ceiling and Sasuke panicked. He couldn't afford it if Naruto went in to shock here, there would be no way or no one to help him. He would die right here and Sasuke wouldn't have been able to help him. And that would crush him. Naruto whimpered as Sasuke took off his own tie and wrapped it tightly around the blond's shin. Tears welled up in Naruto's eyes, not only from the pain, but from the memories that came with it. Sasuke made shushing and cooing noises to try and sooth the blond. He laid on the floor and carefully put an arm under the blond's neck, hoisting him up and bringing him to him. Naruto sat up and grimaced as pain shot through his leg. His blood was starting to stain Sasuke's blue tie. Carefully Sasuke lifted him bridal style and went in to one of the offices, he set the blond on a clean area of carpet and inspected him.

"Naruto, say something...Anything!" he rushed out, shaking the blond a little. Naruto felt his head pound and his vision blurr. He tried to will his head to stop spinning long enough to answer him.

"Sasuke...My head..." he whispered, unable to make his voice to any higher. Sasuke looked around him and noticed the offices were calm now. He took a deep breath and picked the blond back up, hoisting him on to his back. The blond luckily was light as he stood. He ran down the hall, careful not to trip over the glass. He reached the fire door way and looked up at the stair case. He took a deep breath and ran for it. The stairs groaned under his feet as he jogged up the flight of stairs. He felt Naruto breath heavily against his back, weakly but trying to cling to him. He needed to reach the next door, they were home free if he could. Naruto was on the verge of going in to shock and Sasuke knew it. He could tell, it had happen to him once. He ignored the memory and focused on Naruto. He tried to think of the future. How years from now they could laugh about the past while sitting in their bed together and become closer because of it. How they could spend cold winter days on the couch together drinking coffee and watching the snow fall from their living room. How he wanted to be able to bring the blond home with him and never let him go. Laugh with him, cry with him, smile and eat together. Sasuke wanted it all. He wanted to go on with the blond and not die or be stuck in this building. He ran faster up the steps and almost tripped a few times. The building itself seemed like a living being, wanting nothing more than to swallow them whole and spit them out. He felt the sweat on his brow fall down his cheeks. It was strange really, as a weather man and as a Uchiha, he never sweat. It just wasn't in his genes. He felt as the blood from Naruto's leg bled through the tie, now staining the back of his shirt. Naruto panted and grasped at Sasuke's shoulders. He saw nothing but blurs when he even attempted to open his eyes. His heart was jumping in to his throat and choking him. He felt Sasuke run up the steps, every bounce of the movement made the pain in his leg shoot up to his hip. He whimpered, feeling bile practically make its way up his esophagus. Sasuke finally stopped at the top platform and saw a door, light shining beneath it.

"Yes!" he huffed, making his way toward it. He felt the blood on his back soak his shirt as he adjusted Naruto on his back. He reached one hand out and grasped the door handle, he pulled it down and squinted his eyes. The light was bright here which was unusual, didn't the power go off? He opened the door the rest of the way and went through.

* * *

**Sorry its so short, I'm in lake Placid right now on vacation. Don't feel like doing much.**

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Give you a clue for next chapter...**

**Naruto: Am I going to die?**

**Sasuke: Not if I can help it!**

**deathskeith: How romantic...And cute, I can't wait till you have sex... **

**Naruto: Sex! With who? I'm not cute!**

**Sasuke: With me dobe, who else?**

**deathskeith: Me...?**

**Naruto: Fuck no!**

**Sasuke: Fuck no!**

**deathskeith: Fuck yessssssss!**


	10. The beginning to the end

**Disclaimer: Do not own! WWAAAHH! **

**Like I said, last one was short because I was in Lake Placid on vacation. I only live about an hour and 45 minutes from White Face in case you want to guess my home town. Go ahead, guess! I dare ya! LOL Any way, on with the story, be sure to see my other fics!**

**NEWS LOVE chapter 10

* * *

**

Sasuke finally took the last few steps and entered the bright room. He closed his eyes and opened them slowly, waiting for them to adjust. He felt hands on him and he immediately freaked. He thrust his eyes open and looked around. People were looking at him, eyes full or worry and some of horror.

"Hey! Sasuke!" Kiba came rushing forward, he quickly closed the door behind them, preventing the warm air in the room from escaping. A few other came forward, whispering about their condition and observing the blood marks on Sasuke's back.

"Some one tell the chief that they're here! Move it!" Sasuke saw a few scramble down the hall. He sighed and gently set Naruto down off the floor. The blond was breathing rapidly, a fine sheen of sweat coating his brow. Kiba came forward and looked over him.

"Shit, we need a first aid kit and fast! Neji, there should be one in the supply room, get it will ya?" Neji nodded and went down another hallway. Sasuke looked at Kiba.

"How did you know we were going to be here?" Kiba looked up from the panting Naruto.

"Believe it or not, we figured you would immediately leave the elevator, we heard it crash. It shook the whole damn building! Honestly, I was scared shitless when I thought you guys were still in it. From the way you were running up the stairs, its hard not to hear you. Some of us came running when the last shake of the building went off. We thought you guys were goners! What happen to Naruto?" Sasuke looked down at the blond. He brushed some of the blond's hair out of his eyes.

"The halls below us had a major power surge. Destroyed lights and caused all the glass to break from the vibrations. Glass came down every where. I only got small cuts, but Naruto's leg didn't get so lucky..." the raven frowned and gently wiped the sweat from Naruto's face away from his sleeve.

Come on dobe, you have to relax. If you don't...I won't let you go in to shock!

Not long Neji returned with the first aid kit. Tsunade came running down the hall way, face red and eyes blazing.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU TWO? I WAS WORRIED SICK YOU SON OF A BITCHES! WHAT THE HELL- N-Naruto?" she wheezed. The blond's pant leg was covered in blood. Neji removed the tie holding it and hissed at the look of the cut. Carefully, he started to search through his first aid kit, bringing out the necessary equipment for the job. Tsunade looked quietly from Sasuke to Naruto and vise versa. She came forward and bent over the blond, feeling his forehead. She frowned and looked at the group of people behind her.

"Alright drag your asses. Move these guys to the break room and set the blond on the couch. Get the other aid kits and look over Sasuke and the runt. Naruto is in for a painful night and they're probably dehydrated. Get them some water." Tsunade watched as Neji finished wrapping the leg. Gently she bent over and looked worriedly at his face. Naruto barely opened his eyes. She scooped him up in to her broad arms and walked down the hall way. Kiba went to Sasuke and slung the raven's arm over his neck. Sasuke was grateful and stood up shakily. His legs hurt from running up steel steps and carrying the blond on his back. His cuts and bruises ached, leaving him tired and warn. Kiba led him to a room that branched off in to the other hall. From the look of it, they were in the business area of the building, Sasuke rarely came up here. Only to take business calls or plan out next weeks weather schedules. All in all, he only ever came to the top level maybe twice every three months. Sasuke was walked in to the break room and set in an arm chair. Tsunade set Naruto down gently on the couch, using a pillow to support his injured cut leg. She turned to him and looked him over. She picked up another first aid kit and walked over to him.

"How are you holding up?" she asked, flattening his collar and examining his neck. Sasuke bent forward a little, giving her room to work.

"I'm more worried about Naruto. Is he alright? I moved as fast as I could. My adrenaline sorta kicked in and helped about half way up the stair case." Tsunade nodded and carefully took out some cotton balls and medicine. She swabbed the area and cleaned the cuts. Sasuke hissed and held still to hopefully get it done faster.

"He is alright, just shaken up. I'd stay here with him. Don't leave his side for a second, got that brat?" she warned more than asked. Sasuke gave her a look.

"Do you think I'm stupid? Of course I won't leave his side! He knows...He knows how I feel now..." he whispered, looking over at his beloved on the couch. Naruto was asleep, looking far too pale. He breathed steadily now, every soft breath moving his chest gently. Sasuke watched him breath until Tsunade put the last bandage on his neck.

"So, he knows huh?" she gave him a cheeky grin. She raised her hand and slapped him hard on the back. Sasuke nearly fell out of his chair. "Finally! Maybe know I can get some grand children..." she chuckled, walking out the door. Sasuke blushed and watched her leave. He stood up and walked over to the blond. He sat on the floor and gently touched the blond's face. Letting his thumb run over the blond's bottom lip. Naruto didn't stir and Sasuke frowned. A clash of thunder went across the sky. Lickily on the top floor, it seemed like it was nothing. He felt Naruto flinch at the sound. Sasuke stood and walked over to the window and looked below. It was a mess. He could see up rooted trees flowing down the river that used to be city road. Other buildings were dark and Sasuke wondered if there were others in their situation. Others trapped and waiting out the storm. If others were hurt and scared. He looked over his shoulder at the sleeping blond, no longer able to take the view outside. He walked over and shifted the blond over slightly. He slipped on to the couch and wrapped his arms around the blond's waist, careful to keep his leg propped up. He buried his head in the blond's neck and smelt his scent. Naruto made a small noise and snuggled against the raven's chest. Sasuke smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Sleep well, Naruto..." he breathed. He closed his eyes and listened to the thunder outside. Wondering when this nightmare would end.

* * *

"I can't take this anymore! I just can't! I don't care if it flooding outside! We could go, we could leave! We could get help!" a red haired man yelled. Kiba and Neji looked at each other.

"Are you crazy?" Kiba said, raising an eye brow.

"You will surely die. It is too dangerous, please stop speaking nonsense. If you can't take it then please get some sleep or something. Before you know it we will be done and over with this situation." Neji spoke calmly, letting his gaze wander to the panicking man.

"We could be dead! The building is flooding, we are going to drown if we stay here!"

"Bernly calm down!" Kiba yelled, grabbing the man's shoulders. Bernly shrugged him off and backed up.

"No way! No fucking way am I staying! Fine, you stay and die! I'm outta here!" he shouted, voice border line hysterical. Neji stepped forward and blocked his way.

"And where will you go? There is no fire escape. Do you plan to jump? Thats suicidal." Bernly shook his head and pushed past him, walking down the hallway he disappeared in to his office. Kiba looked away from him and sighed.

"He's been this way ever since we were evacuated up here. Seriously, the guy must be on something or he is really losing his mind." Neji nodded and looked at Kiba. They had known Bernly since they started working but rarely spoke to him. He was one of the busy bodies around the office. Other wise known as a gossip whore. People had quit their jobs because they had one soul purpose to them. Getting the hell away from Bernly. It looked like the gossip whore wasn't all that until he lost his cool. There were some days that people just wanted to punch his lights out. Those who were true friends with him, were the higher ups and to say...Ass holes. He knew better to mess with Neji or Sasuke rumors wise. Especially when Sasuke got in to the fist fight with the reporter from SAND. Neji threatened him to shut his hole or else. Same went with if he ever told any one about Kiba's break up with his girlfriend. That was messy enough with out Bernly stepping in and making up some bogus story. Neji didn't put up with that type of shit.

"I bet you he'll be one to snap. We should lock him in his office or something..." Kiba mumbled to himself. Neji nodded.

"As much as I agree with that, I think we should at least warn the chief. This was at least we can take turns watching him. The others are scared enough with out him running around saying we are all going to die. True or not." Kiba nodded and walked out of the room. Neji turned toward the window and watched the rain fall. It was sad really...

It looked like crying.

* * *

Tsunade was furious. One was because...This was her last cigarette and two, she nearly pulled her hair out waiting for her step son and fellow weather man to get their ass up on to the top floor. Her heart nearly froze when she heard the elevator crash a few floors below. She had to punch the wall a few times just to quell her rage. Leaving nothing now but a huge hole in the middle of her temporary office wall. Who ever owned this office was going to be mad at her when this was over. Tsunade lifted her hand and counted all the people on the floor with her.

"Lets see now...There is Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Neji, Bernly from the upstairs department, Susan, Charlie, Keith, Ronald, Fred and Diana. Thats everyone counting myself here. Good, thats everyone in my station of the building not including Bernly. I wonder if the others left?" She heard a knock on her door and turned to it. Kiba nodded to her and she waved him inside.

"Whats up? Something wrong?" she asked. Kiba shrugged.

"I'll tell you know before I regret it later, Bernly is acting suspicious and jumpy. I think he might do something stupid if we don't watch him..." Tsunade nodded and growled.

"That little bitch? Can you believe he wanted to play group leader? This isn't even his department of the building staff! The little bitch is trying to play god before he even knows what the hell he is doing! He actually suggested that we sit on the god damn roof and wave to the sky for passing planes! We at that height would be fried to a crisp. If he wants to go on the roof then fine! Let him! I don't give a rats ass about-!"

"That little bitch. Ya I know, you only said it like three times..." Kiba interrupted, rolling his eyes.

"And am I right?" she asked, leaning with one arm on the desk and giving him a smirk. Kiba chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, you're right chief. Absolutely right."

* * *

Bernly paced his office, he was trying with all his might not to jump out the door and strangle that white eyed freak and tattooed sports jock. He sat in his chair and glanced in all directions around the room. Acting as if sitting there was going to give him an answer.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, I'm not going to sit here and die like everyone else! They must be hiding a life raft or something! They're being selfish. That bitch Tsunade thinks she is keeping us safe! For gods sake, the first three floors are flooded! There could be dead bodies down there! Oh damn it! I got to get out of here!" he all but growled. He got up and resumed pacing through his office. He stopped and slowly turned his eyes toward his desk. His eyes were wide and haunted, staring at the desk as if it had caught fire. Slowly he sat down and stared at his desk top. He slipped his hand under the lip and pulled out a hidden draw. He slid it all the way open and gulped in nervousness. This was it, the fight for survival, only the strong one's would make it know. He wasn't going to die here like some trapped animal on a fox hunt. He put his hand in the draw and carefully wrapped his hands around the cool metal. He shivered in anticipation and lifted the item up to face level. He moved his hands over the device, sticking in a round her held it up as if it was meant to be worshiped.

In his hands...Was a gun. He breathed deeply and looked at his office door.

_He'd force his way out!

* * *

_

**TBC**

**R&R**

**You like? Thought I would put a bit of a twist. I've been working on my school's yearbook and have been a busy bee. **


	11. This is love

**Sorry, I had major writers block for a while. Also between applying for college and such. Well, I hope you all like this. I've gotten some swell ideas from everyone. There still very much appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: If I had a million Narus...I'd be rich! Which I'm not. **

**XXLemonishXX**

The darkness seemed even worse when you knew it wasn't coming back on. Such darkness threatened to swallow you whole and leave nothing behind. Sasuke felt like he was suffocating. The only thing keeping him sane was the desire to protect the young blond, sleeping on the couch. Tsunade had long ago patched up his leg and deemed it not life threatening, so long as he kept it elevated he would be fine to walk. Sasuke sighed and looked out the large window to his left every few minutes, watching more building parts and cars become washed away. He briefly wondered if stuff from the last flooded town had come their way. He looked away and focused again on the blond, propped by pillows and looking a little flushed. He walked over and ran a hand through the blond man's bangs. Blond hair bounced against his forehead as Sasuke leaned forward and gave him a light peck on the cheek. The held his lips there and felt the warmness of the others skin. Naruto seemed to be as warm as his attitude sometimes. He then gently moved his lips and kissed the parts above is eyes and the tip of his nose. He might have felt selfish at the moment but he wanted to coax the blond to wake up. He wanted to talk with the blond and share more of his desires and feelings with him. It had taken him so long, he was no coward, he knew what he wanted, but for some reason even him as an Uchiha hesitated. Sasuke closed his eyes and smiled, remembering the first time he started working with the dobe.

* * *

_Sasuke rolled his eyes as the blond frantically looked around his desk, knocking over pencils and his stapler as he did so. _

_"Moron, you should be more organized then this. We go on in half an hour you know," Sasuke scolded, taking a sip of his coffee._

_"Shut up asshole! I didn't lose them I just...Misplaced them that's all!" he shouted, bending over to pick up some fallen items. Sasuke looked over the rim of his coffee cup and watched him. He felt his cheeks heat up a little as he happen to glance at the blonds' firm backside. He quickly looked away when Naruto straightened himself and looked in his direction. "Are you laughing at me? Teme!" the blond yelled red in the face and finally holding the missing papers. Sasuke narrowed his eyes but inwardly he was smirking non stop._

_"Hn...Dobe," he finally said. The blond practically turned purple. _

_"Great! My first partner the weather guy is a complete jackass! Why don't you pull the cloudy weather out of your ass and see the sunshine teme?" the blond fumed. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at his little speech. _

_"Why don't you announce you're stupidly to the world on live television dobe? Don't keep them waiting from what they already know," Sasuke retorted back. _

_"Jackass!"_

_"Dobe."_

_"I see a forecast of asshole with black hair!" _

_"I see just a plain idiot in front of me."_

_"Why did my mother hire such a jerk?" Sasuke blinked._

_"Your mother...?" Naruto blinked stupidly._

_"Yeah...Tsunade, why?" Sasuke fell out of his chair._

* * *

He gently fingered a strand of blond hair, lost in his thoughts. He also didn't notice a pair of blue eyes opening and looking at him. 

"S-Sasuke?" he whispered, watching the raven fiddle with his hair. The other man came out of his thoughts to look over the blond in concern.

"Naruto? Are you alright? Does it hurt anywhere else?" The blond smiled and shook his head. He sat up and winced when pain shot up through his leg.

"Ah," he gasped, clutching his knee. "Darn it...Hurts," he hissed, rubbing his kneecap carefully. Sasuke leaned forward and wrapped his arms around the blonds' shoulders. He helped him sit up straighter but didn't remove his arms when he was finished. Naruto looked up at him; the lack of lighting in the room seemed to make his sky blue eyes glow in the darkness. Sasuke stared at him and slowly leaned forward. His dark eyes smoldered with an emotion Naruto had never seen before.

"Naruto...Naruto..._Naruto..._" he whispered in the blonds' ear, bringing him closer. Hot lips sought each other in the dark, moving, delving and tasting one another. Sasuke pushed the blond further in to the couch, sucking on the side of a tan mouth. Naruto moaned and brought his hands up, clutching on to a strong back and delving in to black soft locks of hair with his fingers. Sasuke eventually moved on top of him, being cautious of his love's leg and his own cut hands, but he wouldn't stop.

"Sasuke...Do you...Do you love me?" Naruto asked, rubbing his head in to the raven's collar bone. Sasuke kissed the top of his head and inhaled his scent.

"I do...Oh god Naruto do I," he whispered. Both of them pulled back and smiled at one another, one smirking and the other blushing. He continued his assault on the blond, nipping skin and making marks all over his collar bone. They both eventually lost the ties on their suits, jackets long been forgotten down stairs. No doubt by now was submerged in water. Their office by now had probably turned in to a fish tank. Belt buckles became loose as Sasuke slid his hand in and under the blonds' red boxers. The blond bucked and gasped, panting.

"Ohm...Kami...Sasuke!" he gasped as the raven started fondling his forming erection. Sasuke leaned down and undid the few buttons on the blonds' collar. Licking the newly shown skin he nipped his shoulder, causing the body beneath his own to shudder. Naruto in turn turned his head to the side and kissed the side of the raven's head. Sasuke felt bolder and wrapped his whole hand around Naruto's shaft, moving up and down slowly. The blond shuddered and mewled, blushing and panting he looked perfect in Sasuke's eyes. He continued moving, every minute his hand moved faster and faster. Naruto felt that delicious pool of heat in his stomach moving outward and spreading down his thighs. Sasuke knew by how tense the blond was that he would soon reach his end. He quickly removed his hand and pulled the blonds' pants and boxers out of the way, applying his mouth to the now heated flesh. Naruto cried out and bucked his hips; Sasuke held him down and rapidly came on to him with hot breaths and tongue.

"Close...Oh Sasuke I'm so _close..._" he whimpered trying to last longer. Lowering his hands to continue running through raven hair. He stroked and petted the head that was on him, his heart beat picked up and he felt the blood running through his ear drums. Sasuke massaged his hips while holding him down, deep threading him and pushing him all the way in to his throat muscles. He used his tongue to trace the vein on the hot organ, completely finishing the blond.

"Come for me...Come_hard _Naruto," he coaxed, playing with the head a little, nipping the skin. He went back down and continued his teasing. Naruto thrashed and breathed deeply, his thighs began to tremble and he sucked in a deep breath.

"Oh..Ah...Oh Sasuke...Sasuke...SASUKE!" he yelped, feeling himself explode. Sasuke hummed in content and drank down the salty liquid. Naruto collapsed and ran a hand through his hair. "That was...That was..." he panted. Sasuke smirked and sat up, kissing the blond on the lips.

"That Naruto...Was love."

* * *

**I thought I would throw in a lemon. Sorry I took so long and for the shortness. See you next time!**

**TBC **

**R&R**


	12. Phone call

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Hey, how is everyone? I might finish this up in the next few chapters because I really want to start on other fics. I loved all the reviews and such! Keep suggesting too! **

**NEWS LOVE chapter 12**

_Thoughts_

"Speaking"

* * *

Shikamaru desperately wanted to take a damn nap. He wanted to at least sit the hell down but no, that part of his day was interrupted. He never imagined it would be because of a freak flood. It was as he always said everything is…A drag. Worst part was that Tsunade had seized all of his cigarettes. She claimed to have needed them more then him and demanded he hand them over. To escape her wrath he handed them over with an eye roll and a whisper of "women were so troublesome." Worse than dealing with his own wife. He was sitting in a lounge area nursing a small bruise on his arm he attained when stuff fell from the ceiling. He would watch the world outside flash and Mother Nature throws her violent tantrums. Shikamaru couldn't help the small bit of dread crawl up his spine. He actually had a scenario going through his head.

_What if I died here? Leaving Temari all by herself with our unborn kid. I can see it now, at my funeral she would be kicking my head stone and crying. Hating me for leaving her by herself with a child, she's like that._

Shikamaru lowered his eye lids.

_Nah...I'll admit it; I could never leave her alone. I love the damn woman and the kid she's carrying._

Shikamaru closed his eyes and leaned his head back. The noises outside weren't letting up at all. Shikamaru turned his head and smiled.

_I wonder what she's doing right now..._

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto were cuddles up on a couch in another room. The blond was resting his head on the raven's chest, lightly moving up and down. Sasuke was watching what was happening on outside while gently running his fingers through blond locks. He managed to get Naruto to stay calm and get some rest so his leg would heal. They were...Even if they were in this bad situation...Comfortable and held their hopes. Riding this out was the best thing they could do right now until help arrived or it passed. Naruto nudged his nose in to the raven's chest, snuggling at most. Sasuke didn't mind, to him it kept him calm, no doubt by now he would be pulling his hair out from all the waiting. The second this storm let out he was going to take a vacation some where far away. With Naruto joining him of course, but definitely somewhere where there was no damn water, maybe they could go to France or the states.

_Maybe we could get married..._

Sasuke blushed and snuggled closer to the blond. That thought hadn't even crossed his mind until now. He always wanted to be with Naruto, maybe they could become that close.

_RING RING RING_

Sasuke jerked and looked around. He felt his back pocket vibrate and his eyes went wide. He quickly shifted his hand and picked out his cell phone. He had totally forgotten he left it on.

_RING RING RING_

He flipped it open and read the caller I.D. He clicked it on and held it to his ear.

_"Sasuke? About damn time, I've been trying to reach you all day."_

Sasuke's eyes widen and he nearly dropped the phone. He sputtered a bit before he managed to finally speak.

"Itachi!" he yelled. On the other side his brother grimaced and held the phone away from his ear.

_"Calm down, no need to yell," _he huffed.

"Bullshit! Do you have any idea what is going on right now!" Sasuke practically yelled. Itachi narrowed his eyes and leaned back in his office chair.

"_No. Why, is it important?" _he asked, inspecting his finger nails. Sasuke nearly lost it.

"Haven't you been watching the news? The city I'm in is completely flooded! People are probably dead and my co-workers and I are trapped in our news station!" Itachi raised his eyebrow.

"_What do you mean? Are you...Serious?" _Itachi sat up in his chair a little more, "_not a joke?" _He clicked on his computer and went to a random news website. He tapped a few keys and waited for the screen to load. He clicked several tabs and read some headlines. His eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. He picked his phone back up and started yelling. "_Are you shitting me? Is that why I haven't been able to reach you all this time? Where are you?"_

Sasuke sighed deeply and looked out the lounge window.

"Kohana _News Station. We've been here a few hours now. I cut my hands up pretty bad making it to the top floor. The entire city is flooded and we have no power so far_." Itachi began to dial a number on another phone line.

"_Is anyone seriously hurt?"_ Itachi asked, fearing the worst.

"_No, like I said my hands and my neck are a little cut up. My co-worker Naruto's leg up to the knee is hurt pretty badly though. The chief patched him up though. Itachi, he's okay but I think we need to get him to a hospital for stitches_." Itachi nodded on the other side.

_"Is it getting worse?" _he asked.

"_No, not real—"_

BOOM!

A large clack of thunder went through the sky that made Sasuke flinch and Naruto jerk awake against him.

"Sasuke!" he yelled. Itachi stood up and flinched when his phone line started crackling.

"It..._Zzzzz..._I'm lose-..._zzzzz..._It's break-..._ZZZZZ," _Sasuke tried. The phone was cutting out and losing connection. Itachi's brows went down in concentration.

"_Sasuke? Sasuke?"_ The phone line went dead and Itachi cursed. He other phone he had picked up and another line came up.

"Mr. Uchiha, what is your emergency?" the woman asked. Itachi sat and adjusted his tie.

"I need a helicopter."

"Sasuke, who was that?" Naruto asked, voice hinted with a bit of trembling. Sasuke closed his phone and sighed.

"Some how my cell phone got service in this weather. God knows how…It cut off after the lightning though." The blond sat up and leaned against the back of the couch, being wary of his leg. Sasuke frowned at the loss of warmth and sat up as well, pulling the blond in to his arms and snuggling him there. Both sat in silence for a while, enjoying each others company.

"Sasuke?" the blond whispered. The raven opened his eyes and connected them to blue orbs.

"Yeah?" he asked just as quiet.

"Why did you become a weather man?" the blond asked. Sasuke thought that over for a moment.

"I think it was because my mom was one. She worked at a different station in a different city and we didn't get to see her much. Her job was very demanding and dad had always tried to get me to understand that. Finally we ended up moving to that city to make tings easier. My parents were practically on the verge of divorce from the long periods of separation."

"Did things get better?" the blond asked softly, naturally curious.

"Yeah, I guess. I mean they stayed together till the very end. My brother had just gotten out of college when they died on a cruise ship. They were taking their second honey moon when I had just entered college. It was a low blow, especially when they just wanted to be together." Naruto listened quietly and nodded his head.

"I'm sorry. What happen to both of you?"

"Itachi pulled me out of school for a while. We went on a small trip to visit relatives in America before we came home. We still lived in our old house and Itachi was running our father's line of liquor stores until he sold it and went in to advertising and now has a small design company of his own."

"What did you go to college for?"

"Duh, meteorology." He felt and heard Naruto giggle against his chest.

"You?" Sasuke asked. Naruto shrugged.

"Well, I went through a bunch of classes until I wanted to be a reporter like Tsunade. I guess we have the same idol role when it comes to our mothers being good on television. Tsunade at first was a little concerned about my mental health, you know, me being traumatized about bad news and such. It took a lot of begging and annoying her to finally be let to go to school for it. And badda bing badda boom, here I am. It also helps that my step mother is one of the heads here so she gave me a job."

"What about before that?" he asked carefully. Naruto seemed to stiffen at that. He looked out the large window and frowned.

"You mean the nine tailed hurricane? Where nine tornados ripped up the coast line and killed all those people?" Sasuke nodded. Naruto closed his eyes. "It was horrible."

"I imagine. You don't have to tell if you don't want to," the raven replied softly. The blond shook his head and turned to him.

"No, it's alright. I haven't really spoken about it for years but it always haunts me." Sasuke smoothed his hair down.

"What happen?" Naruto trembled and took a deep breath.

_BANG!_

* * *

**I'm cutting you off here. I hope the chapter was good. More stuff will happen soon I promise. **

**R&R**

**TBC**


	13. Accidents happen

**Disclaimer: I no own the Naruto!**

**Hey, how is it going? You know the deal, sorry it took a while between school/college/graduating it has been busy. Hope you like this chapter.**

**Hey, I just got back from Ohio on my senior trip. We went to that amusement park in Cedar Point. I went on my first roller coaster!...And almost cried! lol, but I had fun, but all my hotel room mate wanted to do was smoke and talk about her boyfriend who was in rehab. Bitch, I don't care if you're not a virgin, shut up! Anyway, here is a nice update for you! Enjoy!**

* * *

_BANG!_

Naruto and Sasuke paled as the deadly sound rang through the building, reverberating off the walls. Naruto started shaking and Sasuke stood from the couch as screams and yells could be heard down the hallway. As the raven was about to leave the room, Naruto snagged the back of his shirt, holding on tight.

"Y-You a-aren't s-s-seriously g-going out there a-are you?" he shakily said, teeth almost chattering from the force of it. Sasuke frowned, his lips in a fine line.

"I need to see what's going on, that sounded too much like what I think it was."

"That's exactly why you shouldn't go out there!" the blond almost yelled, casting glances at the hallway door. The sounds of running could be heard now. Tsunade's voice towered over all the noise, slicing the air like a knife through butter.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" she screeched. "BERNLY YOU PSYCHOPATH!" Sasuke carefully pulled himself out the door and plastered his body to the wall. He rounded the corner and stuck his head out. The man in the middle of the hallway was breathing harshly. His hands shook and he looked shaky on his feet. The man's head spun around and he glanced every which way. Sasuke noticed a table at the end of the hall had been turned over, no doubt someone was using it as a shield.

"Just give me what I want and no one needs to get hurt!" Bernly hissed toward the table. Tsunade's blond head came out from behind the table.

"I told you, it's suicide and besides...We don't have anything to escape with!" she yelled at him. Bernly held the gun up again.

"STOP LYING YOU BITCH!" he yelled. His chest heaved and his red hair from falling loosely around his face now. Sasuke quietly made his way from the wall and to the other hallway across from him. Tsunade was careful not to follow him with her eyes lest Bernly know. The man was too distracted by his own actions at the moment. Sasuke carefully opened the fire extinguisher case and brought out the large container. Sasuke grimaced as his injured hands grasped the handle and pulled off the red cord to the device. Taking the nozzle into his other hand he quietly walked toward the corner again. Naruto quietly poked his head out the door and watched what Sasuke was doing.

"I'm not going to do this all night. Just put the gun down, we need to keep calm," Tsunade tried. She ducked quickly when a gun shot vibrated off the walls around her. Bernly had shot a hole in the ceiling.

"Keep calm? How can anyone keep calm when we are wasting time sitting here waiting to die?" he hissed.

"No one is going to die! For god's sake get a hold of yourself. Look at you, breaking down like some spoiled kid!" she huffed from behind the table, crossing her arms. Down the hall from Tsunade, Kiba, Shikamaru and Neji watched the scene.

"Holy fuck, did the red head lose his mind?" Kiba whispered.

"More than that, he lost his cool and immediately went for the ultimatum," Shikamaru whispered too.

Neji beside him nodded his head.

"It was bound to happen, Bernly is the type to lose his cool easily. At this rate someone is going to get hurt if we don't make him drop the gun. We need a distraction," he breathed. All three had watched Sasuke move earlier but didn't know what he was up to.

"Think Uchiha has something in mind?" Kiba asked. Shikamaru shrugged and Neji nodded again.

"No doubt, he's not the type to take things sitting down. Besides, he is going to act if it puts Naruto in danger." Kiba smirked.

"You're right." Shikamaru narrowed his eyes as he took in Bernly's appearance.

"What a drag..."

* * *

Naruto watched in fear by the doorway, holding tight to the frame and balancing unevenly on his hurt leg. Sasuke creeped quietly to the corner and looked around it, waiting. The blond knew Sasuke was taking a huge risk, but he wondered what the fire extinguisher was for. Sasuke looked around the corner and waited for everyone to make their move. Bernly held his gun up and pointed it at the flipped table. He fired and a hole easily appeared through the thin wood. Tsunade let out a breath but a shaky one, the bullet hole was right next to her head. Everyone jumped and Naruto flung a hand to his mouth to prevent his cry of fear. Sasuke grinded his teeth as sweat collected on his brow, heart beating erratically.

Someone make a move dammit!

Kiba swallowed the saliva in his mouth and narrowed his eyes. Sasuke was ready and Tsunade was trapped behind the table. Sasuke down the hall gave a nod and Kiba stepped out. Neji was quick to grab his arm and Shikamaru;s eyes almost flew from his head.

"What are you doing?" Neji whispered. Kiba looked at him and smiled.

"I have no idea," he said honestly. Neji and Shikamaru gave him the WTF? look and tried pulling him back.

"Don't be stupid, that's suicidal, stay down!" Kiba gave them his own look, this one surprisingly was in all seriousness.

"We have to try, Bernly will get himself into some shit trouble if someone was shot. We don't have the supplies for something like that, and furthermore..." Kiba grabbed Neji's wrist on his arm and held it in a vice grip. "I won't let one of my co-workers die!" Kiba ripped away from him and stood in the middle of the hall way. Shikamaru bit the edge of his thumb, thinking fast as to prevent Kiba's imminent and possible death.

"Bernly, you jackass, put it down before I put you down!" Kiba yelled and pointed at him. Neji and Shika slapped heir foreheads and groaned, shaking their heads.

Kiba you are one hell of a damn brave fool!

Troublesome, idiot acts like the gun is invisible.

Bernly turned toward him and his eyes flashed. He smirked and raised his gun. Sasuke took his chance and ran up behind him. Bernly heard the thudding footsteps on the carpet and turned his head sharply, the rest of his body moving slowly behind the action. Sasuke raised the nozzle to his face and pressed on the handle. White foam sprayed all over his face and into his open eyes. It wasn't mase but it would do. Bernly cried out and his hands flung to his face. Kiba, Shika and Neji came storming down the hall and jumped over the flipped table. All of them grabbed at Bernly's arms and Kiba grabbed his mid section as Neji attempted to dislodge the gun. Sasuke used the extinguisher and butted Bernly in the stomach below Kiba's arms. The man went down but still held strong to the gun.

"Assholes!" the red head cursed, eyes watering and body panting. He squirmed with the three on top of him, attempting to hold him down. Neji was hit in the chin as one of Bernly's flailing arms hit him. Neji went down on his ass as the man managed to crack an eye open as it watered and aimed his gun.

Right at Neji.

Bernly smiled crookedly as Shikamaru went for the gun. Bernly's shaking hand tightened around the gun as his forefinger squeezed the trigger.

BANG!

"AHH!" someone screamed.

Naruto's breath hitched and he jumped when another shot went off. It felt like liquid ice had been poured into his veins when the shot was followed by a scream. Naruto quickly limped to the hallway corner and looked around the corner. Bernly was on the floor with Sasuke, Shika and Kiba on top of him. Naruto raised a hand to his mouth when he looked at the fourth person.

"Neji!" the blond gasped. The brunette was on his side, clutching his now bleeding arm. He grit his teeth and let out puffs of breath, trying to with stand the pain. Kiba grabbed the extinguisher from Sasuke and quickly hit Bernly on the head. The man yelped and fell to the floor with a thump. Kiba kicked the gun away as Tsunade came out from behind the table. Neji grasped his arm and growled in pain behind his clenched teeth. A pool of blood stained the carpet as Neji let out another pain filled cry.

"Ah, god dammit!" his voice cracked and he let his head hit the floor, curling his body into a ball. Naruto fell to his knees as Sasuke, Shika and Kiba panted from all the wrestling around. Tsunade looked at them.

"Kiba, get me every first aid kit you can find. Sasuke and Shikamaru, lock Bernly into the janitors closet or bathroom or something! Move it!" she yelled, bending down and over Neji. All three didn't need to be told twice, Sasuke and Shikamaru grabbed an arm and dragged Bernly's body down another hall while Kiba ran like a headless chicken to every office for first aid kits. Naruto carefully used the wall as a support and made his way over, grimacing as pain shot up his leg.

"Baa-chan!" he whispered. Tsunade rolled Neji on to his back, the brunette gasped as the new position.

"Naruto, crawl over here and hold Neji's head for me!" she hollered. Naruto quickly limped over and practically fell when he came to them. He carefully lifted Neji's head and placed it on his now bent legs. The pale man barely opened his pain filled eyes, panting and sweating. Naruto gave him a shaky smile and carefully pulled the sweaty strands of hair from the man's eyes.

"N-Neji, don't worry, baa-chan knows what she is doing, she used to be an army nurse," he reassured. Kiba came back and dumbed the kits in front of them on to the floor. Tsunade grabbed one of them and opened it hastily. Sasuke and Shikamaru came back, sweating from heaving Bernly's heavy body.

"I locked the fucker's ass in the storage closet. Nothing in there but used coffee cups and extra printing paper. How's Neji?" he asked, bending down by Naruto. Tsunade carefully took out bandages and cleaning pads. Kiba started to open the other kits to help and Shikamaru joined in. Naruto's blue eyes, rimmed with tears looked toward Sasuke.

"Sasuke," he whispered. The raven raised a hand and carefully ran it across the blond's forehead and pulled him forward until their heads touched. He looked down at Neji who was grimacing as Tsunade tended the bullet wound.

"Kiba, in the lunch room there are some buffet tongs, get the smallest pair they have in the kitchen. Sasuke, I need you to go with him and get some boiling water. You can probably get it from the coffee machine, it should still be on from the battery I hooked up." Both nodded and Sasuke ran his fingers over the blond's cheek before standing up and following Kiba. Shikamaru kept opening kits and helped Tsunade. Naruto took off his tie and carefully dabbed Neji's sweaty forehead.

"D-damn..." Neji breathed. "And I thought Kiba was the one who was going to get shot," he tried to joke. Naruto shook his head and closed his eyes.

"It would have been better if no one got hurt," he said quietly. Neji smiled a little before Tsunade had him crying out in pain. Blood was flowing freely from his arm now and stained his rolled up sleeve. Kiba and Sasuke came back with the supplies and put them carefully on to the floor next to her. Tsunade grabbed the mini tongs and carefully dipped them along with her hands into the water. She grimaced as the boiling hot water turned her hands red but went with it. Everything needed to be clean to prevent infection.

"Hold him down for a minute," she ordered them. Kiba and Sasuke held his arms down as Naruto carefully supported his head. Shikamaru was left to brace his legs. Tsunade tied a bit of cloth around his upper arm to cut as much circulation as possible. She placed the mini tongs over the wound and carefully went in. Neji jolted and lifted his head from the blond's lap. Sasuke held him down as did Kiba. Neji cried out as Tsunade grasped the bullet lodged deep down. Naruto stroked his head as she slowly pulled out the tongs. A bloody bullet clanked into the pool of hot water and Tsunade quickly cleaned the wound with the loss of flow. After a half hour of work the wound was patched but still bleeding. Neji was tired and aching from the pain. She had him take what pain killers were there before Kiba and Shikamaru helped him to the lounge Naruto came from. Sasuke wiped the sweat from his forehead and looked at Naruto. He looked pale and tired as much as everyone else. Tsunade said she needed air and headed to the cafeteria, shirt covered in Neji's blood from the work. Sasuke helped the blond up as simply leaned on each other, craving each others body heat. Naruto was reassured by Sasuke's heat and snuggled his face into his chest. Both of them had drooping eyes and sweating brows. The fierce storm outside echoed off what felt like paper thin walls. Sasuke gently kissed the blond's lips and helped him back toward the lounge. Naruto suddenly stopped and Sasuke let a concered face show.

"Naruto..." was all he said. The blond shook as an inner sob racked his body.

"I thought it was you..." he breathed, looking at the floor. "I thought you were the one shot. I thought you might have died." Sasuke rubbed his back and nodded in understanding.

"I would never die on you dobe, I'm too damn stubborn and possessive to die." Naruto gave a shaky smile.

"Too sexy also," he sniffled, giving a shy smile. Sasuke hugged him and held him close, molding their bodies together.

"Sasuke...?" the blond said quietly, too afraid that if he spoke louder the walls would give way. Sasuke looked down at the top of th blond's head.

"Yes?" he asked, just as quiet. Naruto closed his eyes and leaned against him.

"About my past...I want to tell you. Do you want to hear it?" he asked. Sasuke nodded firmly.

"I want to know everything about you," he said. Naruto smiled and nodded. Taking Sasuke's hand, they walked together as Naruto limped down the hall.

* * *

**Well, that was a little action anyway. Poor Neji, I never wanted you to get hurt! Stupid Bernly...Losing his mind like that. I love it when idiots are obvious to everyone. Well, I hope for reviews, thank you!**

**TBC**

**R&R**


	14. Past reflections and a ray of hope

**Disclaimer: No own Naruto.**

**Well I am feeling pretty restless so I'll go ahead and do an update k? Enjoy! Funny story today, my dad left some chicken wings in the oven and they were only suppose to be there for like 45 minutes...but our new car battery died at the dealership 15 minutes away from home and since we already spent 15 minutes getting there and to home, we only had 15 minutes to get the car going. By the time we tried to get home I was speeding and the house was full of smoke and the alarm was going off. My dad hauled ass and started cussing, it was great...lol.**

**Spoiler: These are the actual parents of Naruto if you didn't know! Look it up!**

* * *

_Flashback_

It looked like any other day on the coast; people swam at the beach while others were at work. Birds sang and people carried on with their simple lives. There were fireworks at night and food stalls stocked with treats. A tiny Naruto clutched the hand of his mother as they walked through the crowds. His mother Kushina was as beautiful as ever with her long red hair and sparkling eyes. Her husband Minato had an arm around her waist and was enjoying the night air. The little five year old blond yanked on his mother's hand, eager to go faster. Kushina giggled and let her son run to a stand selling pet fish. He smiled and pointed to one blue fish that puffed out its gills upon his arrival. Minato carefully picked up his boy and set him on his shoulders, making their way home after a long day. Naruto sat happily, holding the bag of his newly bought blue fish. They arrived home late and Minato carefully put the fish in a substitute bowl until they got the old one out of the basement. Kushina tucked her young boy into his bed and kissed his forehead good night. She walked back to the living room to see her husband frowning at the weather forecast. She questioned him and he urgently told him to pack her and Naruto's things.

"But what's wrong dear?" she asked, trying not to panic at the urgency of it all. Minato shook his head and walked to the hall closet, fetching the suitcases.

"You know that huge storm that came up onto the northern coast a few days ago? They suddenly caught the movement of it and it's hitting our area tonight."

"Why didn't they say something sooner?" she questioned, feeling a knot of fear form in her stomach.

"The meteorologists just found out an hour ago. It suddenly changed direction from moving inland toward ocean. It's like the damn thing turned right around and is coming right at us." She held a hand to her mouth.

"The town...?" Minato shook his head.

"It's possible that not everyone will make it out in time. We have to hurry before panic starts and all hell breaks loose." Kushina didn't want to wake Naruto now that she put him to bed. She carefully used the light from the hallway to grab a suitcase and start collecting her son's things. Minato could be heard collecting items of importance and running out to their van to store it. They were halfway done when a sudden rain started and their phone rang. Kushina answered it, hoping it didn't wake up her baby.

"Hello?" she said into the receiver. Minato heard muffled speaking and a panicked looked came over her face. She slammed the phone down and ran to him.

"That was Mrs. Inuzuka; she said her mother's house just collapsed from the storm up north. It seems everyone is starting to panic and pack, a report came on to the news a minute ago about the approaching twister," she said frantically. Minato grabbed her by the arms.

"Get Naruto and get him ready, we are going to head to the shelter across town." They both nodded and set off to their tasks. Kushina hated to wake her son up but this was an emergency.

"Sweetie, come on we got to go somewhere," his mother urged gently. Naruto yawned and rubbed his eye with his tiny fist.

"Mommy? Don't wanna..." he mumbled. Kushina picked up her son and ran to the living room. Minato was standing there, looking wet.

"The streets are flooded, I can't get the car out of the drive way," he said, looking a little pale. Kushina held her son tighter as the sleepy boy gazed at his father tiredly.

"Why is daddy aw wet?" he asked. Kushina looked around the room, hoping in some small way it would give them an answer. Minato shook his wet hair and ran a hand through it, messing up his spikes. They watched as rain flooded in from what seemed like nowhere. Soon it seeped under the door and started entering the house. Minato got several towels and plugged up the bottom of every door. Kushina quickly changed her son from pj's to his rain gear; Naruto was confused as to why he was wearing his yellow boots inside when they were for outside play. His parents looked nervous and held each other alot. Naruto was confused until he looked out the window and saw it raining, the boy squealed and ran to the window. It was morning now and his parents had him up almost all night until he fell asleep on his mother's chest on the couch.

"Mama look its--" he began.

_**BOOM! CRACK!**_

A shot of lightning seemed to come out of nowhere and hit the tree in the front of their home. Naruto screamed and Kushina ran to him and quickly picked him up, running to the kitchen.

"Whaaaaa!" the blond cried, clutching to his mother. Kushina cuddled him and shushed him all she could between the booms of thunder and pelting rain. Minato watched the skylight and saw that rain was turning into hail now, beating the windows and threatening to break the glass.

"Let's take him to our room, we'll all stay in there," he said. Kushina nodded and followed her husband, hand in hand with him and holding her son tighter to her. Naruto's cries had turned to quiet sniffles as they all crawled into bed together. Naruto lay between his parents as they hugged one another in their large bed. The rain sounded through the walls and made the house seem like it was buzzing. Naruto looked up between the two and saw them staring off in different directions.

"Mommy, daddy, when is the sky gonna stop making loud noises?" he asked, shifting more comfortably between his parents. Minato sighed and rubbed his son's head.

"I don't know, honestly, I don't know," he said. All of them sat there for who knows how long.

_Flashback end_

Naruto sat looking down at the floor as Sasuke rubbed his back.

"It seemed like the water came in from nowhere, the wind took out all of the trees and somehow found myself sitting on top of my house with water still up to my ankles. I can't remember much but screaming and…Then nothing," the blond finished. Sasuke nodded and pulled him close, his lips resting on the blonds' cheek.

"I'm sorry, about what happen to your parents," he said quietly. Naruto nodded and leaned into him. A sudden thudding could be heard in the hallway and a sweating Kiba almost ran into the door jamb.

"Hey! You won't believe this but…we spotted a helicopter in this shit!" he panted, quickly running back out and disappearing down the hallway. Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other before Sasuke helped Naruto down the hallway. Tsunade looked like she was still wiped but excitement could be seen dancing in her eyes. Sasuke looked out the nearest window and for sure it looked like…

"_Uchiha corp. helicopters?" _he thought. _"My brother must have come through…"_

"How long before it gets here?" Kiba asked, wiping sweat away with his sleeve. Tsunade faced Shikamaru and pointed at him.

"How fast can you make a radio with all the junk on this floor?" she asked him. Shikamaru shrugged and tilted his head.

"Not long if I actually put some effort into it. You're talking to the machine specialist after all," he huffed. Tsunade seemed pleased and nodded.

"Kiba, go get Neji but don't move him too much, move him to the main hallway." Kiba didn't need to be told twice as he made his way to the room Neji was in. Naruto watched the helicopter as it fought through the wind and rain. Sasuke noted his expression and smiled.

"Don't worry, Itachi has all sorts of vehicles for all kinds of occasions. He wouldn't send out something that wouldn't fly in these conditions." Naruto looked at him weirdly.

"Huh? Your brother, how do you know?" the blond asked.

"My phone went through, talk about a miracle. He should be able to fly us back to headquarters like this." For the first time in a while the blond cracked a smile and held a hand over his heart. Maybe…Just maybe they would make it out alive.

* * *

**Better? Good, see you next time!**

**TBC R&R**


	15. The storm will pass

**Disclaimer: I no own Naruto**

**Final Chapter anyone?**

**Hey, I've been typing up like 8 different fanfictions for future release so sorry for being so late with this. Finally I have Thanksgiving vacation to type. I have to do like...4 essays before the end of my first semester...damn. Well, out of curiosity, who the hell reading this goes to college? Let me hear ya now! I do to ACC in the Adirondacks if you know where that is! Alright, enough about me, enjoy the final chapter!

* * *

  
**

They all managed to make it to the roof staircase carrying an injured Neji and hauling a tied up Bernly. Kiba carefully helped a tired Neji up the stairs and to the roof exit platform. Naruto wasn't far behind Sasuke as Shikamaru carefully opened the door to the roof and peeked outside. He was almost swept away when a strong gust of wind almost knocked him off his feet.

"It looks bad out there, we'll have to make a run for it as soon as the helicopter lands," he suggested. Tsunade nodded and turned to everyone.

"Here that? I hope not all you ladies wore high heels today?" she smirked. Everyone rolled their eyes and Bernly huffed before rolling his. Naruto stuck to Sasuke's back like glue, one for fear and the other because his legs still hurt and ached terribly. Sasuke had an arm wrapped around him and listened to the gushing wind outside. A boom of thunder made them all jump and Naruto buried his face into Sasuke's chest. The raven was gritting his teeth and seething.

"When the hell are they going to land that giant metal chicken?" Kiba asked, careful of Neji's arm and letting the tired man lean on him. Neji only looked half awake and clutched his arm feebly because of it. His eyes kept drooping even after the large boom of thunder. His long brown hair hung limp around his face as he took in deep but shaky breaths. Shikamaru leaned against the wall and sighed. Another boom of thunder later a sound other than rain could be heard outside the room where they all gathered. Large propellers could be heard moving rapidly fast and extremely close by. Shikamaru opened the door and ignored the wind as he saw the incredibly large chopper land on the seemingly small heliport.

"Go!" the brunette yelled, letting the door fly open. The rain felt like little stabs of nails as they ran full speed toward the heliport. Sasuke helped Naruto as he had trouble lifting his eyes against the wind. Shikamaru lost his vest as it was nearly torn from his torso because of the wind. Kiba hugged Neji tight to him and tried hard to push them forward and not squeeze his injured arm too tight. Tsunade's hair whipped in her face and made some of her lip stick smear. She ran her arm across her lips to remove it as she helped one person after another into the chopper. Sasuke and Naruto were one of the last two as they were half way there.

"Sasuke!" Naruto suddenly shouted, pointing toward the sky. The raven lifted his head to the sky and felt his stomach drop into his shoes.

_Oh my god..._

Naruto and Sasuke held each other as they watched what was coming toward them. Sasuke's black eyes dilated as did the blond's blue eyes as they watched. A tornado seemed to come from the heavens as it ate and devoured a building not two miles away. Debree seemed to be sucked in like a ice cube in a blender as the building was torn apart, brick by brick. Naruto trembled as Sasuke absent minded pulled them along the roof in the stabbing rain and slicing wind. Tsunade noticed them moving slowly and grew annoyed and scared.

"DRAG YOUR DAMN ASS!" she screamed hard against the wind. Sasuke could have sworn it sounded more like a whisper in the storm. He moved faster with the blond at his side who seemed to be in a trance at watching the very thing that destroyed his life years ago. He seemed to wake up when he was lifted by his arms into the chopper by two black clothed men in pilot helmets. Sasuke climbed in after him and Tsunade behind him. The chopper shook violently as it lifted itself into the air and fought hard against the current of the sky.

"Everyone hold on, we are not going through this smoothly. Many huddled against the air crafts walls and found ropes to hand on to. Shikamaru stuck close to Kiba and Neji to keep them both steady. Tsunade hugged Sasuke and Naruto close against her while Bernly was left to fend for himself tied up against an opposite wall. Naruto buried his head into Sasuke's throat as his stomach was thrown against the walls of his rib cage again and again. Sasuke clenched his teeth as his lungs kept losing air and fought to keep him breathing properly. It didn't help that Tsunade seemed to be holding them all in a bone crushing grip either. The chopper flew hard and made a huge circle when a wind current caught the tail. Naruto yelped as a huge force of ambulance almost knocked them all to the ground. He could hear the pilots yelling at something and cussing when they started flipping switches. It seemed like everything was moving in slow motion from there. A hard rock made the helicopter bounce and some started yelling in fear. His blue eyes lifted to the pale face above him and saw that the raven had his eyes squeezed shut, arms tight around him. Tsunade was sweating and had her arms around both of them. The rain outside the chopper window beat harshly and a streak of thunder crossed the sky. Blue eyes closed as a tear escaped him and landed on the floor.

"WE'RE GOING DOWN!" one of the pilots yelled.

_Silence

* * *

  
_

"It was reported today that half the city was destroyed because of the hurricane we are now labeling as "Shukaku." Much like the Nine Tailed Hurricane a few years ago, millions in damage have been issued and many lives have been lost. It is still unclear what-" the lady was cut off as the hospital room TV was shut off.

The raven looked toward the bed where his blond was sleeping peacefully, bandage around his forehead. The helicopter barely made it out of city limits at its highest speed when a piece of scrap metal hit the side and sent it flying high speed to the ground. They landed in a large cornfield near the middle of between their city and Otocity where Itachi lived. The crash was bumpy but luckily the helicopter was made for emergencies like that. What scared Sasuke more than the crash was when Naruto hit his head off the floor. A pool of blood had begun to form and Sasuke being Sasuke, freaked out, big time. A final smack from Tsunade woke him from the panic attack and declared that it wasn't fatal. Kiba broke his wrist and poor Neji looked like the walking dead with that new bruise on his collar bone from hitting the wall. Shikamaru only broke a few fingers from holding himself up flat palm against the floor when they landed. Bernly promptly fainted and hit the floor with a large thump. Everyone else had minor injuries and bruises but walked away alive. Itachi looked like he hadn't combed his hair he was so hysterical when Sasuke was carried in on an ambulance. The two pilots were heavy rewarded for their brave efforts.

Sasuke sat now at the blond's bed side a day later with fresh bandages around his arms. Naruto's leg was only scratched and he had a minor head injury from the crash. Itachi had visited him early and boldly stated that he and his blond would be living in his house until otherwise. The TV station still stood but was in a bit of a wreck. The tornado came through and took out half the building. Naruto stirred and slowly blinked his heavy eyes open and let them wander the room. Sasuke smiled when that blue gaze caught his.

"Sasuke..." he breathed, reaching out a hand. The raven smiled and took that hand in his own, holding it tightly.

"Dobe," smiled, rubbing his thumb over the blond's fingers.

* * *

**Two weeks later**

Sasuke sighed as he let the shopping bags hit the floor. Naruto behind him let out a sigh also and landed on their now shared bed, curtsy of Itachi and letting them stay in his home. The older raven insisted that on the way home from the hospital they go shopping for clothes and such. After that torturous task they returned to the house to be pushed out of the car and told to not make trouble while Itachi was at work. The guy acted like he was getting rid of some kids for god sakes.

"I am tired," the blond sighed, rubbing his face into the pillows. Sasuke agreed and sat down also on the bed, right next to the blond. He let a hand wander over the blond's back and Naruto shivered when it ran over his jean clad butt. Sasuke smirked and bent over him, kissing the back of his neck.

"Did we finally get our happy ending?" the raven asked, turning the blond over to face him. The blond smiled brightly and reached his head up, kissing the raven's waiting lips. The kiss became deeper as Sasuke buried his hands in rich golden locks. They both fully sat up and wrapped their arms around one another. Sasuke moved to a tan throat while Naruto craned his head back and moaned.

"I think...Ah...It's more like a new beginning really," the blond replied breathlessly. Sasuke smiled into the blond's neck and kissed it.

**XXLemon AlertXX**

Clothes were removed and Sasuke ran his fingers over beautiful tan skin. The raven swallowed the gathering saliva in his mouth at the display. For so long he had only fantasies to play on. All he had were dreams and false hope but now they were real and it filled his heart knowing so. The blond slipped and ran his hands were ever he felt he could get the best response. Sasuke captured one of his hands and sucked on digits. The blond shivered as that mouth moved up his arm and licked a naked shoulder.

"Sasuke..." the blond whispered, letting his fingers run through dark hair as he kissed the side of his head.

The raven smirked and Naruto was pushed onto his back as lips caressed his stomach and thighs. He cried out when a semi-cold hand grabbed him and started fondling. Blue eyes closed as he felt another hand move over his hip and grab his thighs, pulling him close. He never imagines being touched like this could feel so good. The skin on his leg was still sensitive from the wrappings and it made the sensations all the more enjoyable.

"Naruto...I want you," he breathed, hot breath gushing over sensitive skin. The blond nodded and sat up, kissing pale lips he attached himself to a pale collarbone and sucked. The raven growled and lifted them both off the bed. The blond gasped and released his collarbone as he was slammed against the wall. Sasuke held him up and moved between his thighs as his back scrapped the wall. His hands flew up and seemed to grab at nothing behind him but pushed against the wall to bring his hips closer to Sasuke's.

"Please...Sasuke...Now...I," he panted, he couldn't take much more. Sasuke nodded and grabbed the hand lotion by the bed stand, coating his fingers he shoved two in. Naruto whined and attempted to squirm as much as possible, making Sasuke chuckle and grow impatient.

"Ah!" Naruto gasped, attempting to make Sasuke's fingers stab him in that spot inside of him again.

"You like that?" Sasuke asked, shoving them in again.

"Y-yes!" he said breathless, still rocking his hips forward. Sasuke came up to his level and dropped the lotion bottle onto the floor. Sasuke entered him and the room filled with grunts and gasps. Sweat gathered over their bodies as Sasuke drove in and Naruto held on for dear life. Eventually Sasuke dropped them both back to the bed as he felt himself tighten on the inside. Naruto ran his finger nails over a wide back as Sasuke continued to drive into him.

"Ah, oh god...Ah!" Naruto yelled, feeling the warmth spread between his thighs and into his stomach.

"Naru...Naruto!" the raven gasped, speeding up. One grunted and one screamed as liquid hit their bellies, making them shiver. Sasuke only managed a few more thrusts before he came and landed on top of the blond, making him let out a breath of air from his lungs. Both stayed that way before Naruto giggled and kissed his shoulder.

"Next on the news...," he whispered. Sasuke smiled and snuggled deep with his blond.

"Love," he whispered back, kissing pink and edible lips. Naruto smiled.

"See you at work!"

**END

* * *

  
**

**Wow, finally, thanks all to those reading. I'm sorry if the lemon sucked but I just wasn't up to making it overly detailed. You get the clue anyway right? Tons of other fics with juicy lemons anyway from me in the future. Hope to see you all in Life In the Gutter or the new fics I will be posting soon when they are done.**

**Love ya all! -deathskeith.**


End file.
